Dragons of Magic Knights Academy
by MrBlackZ
Summary: Apa jadinya, jika sosok yang terlahir dari rahim Dewi Naga dan ayah seorang Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga sedang bersekolah di Magic Knights Academy? Lebih parahnya, dia mengubah penampilannya hingga menjadi gendut! Kita saksikan saja kisah seorang pangeran kodok yang sejak lahir sudah Overpowered ini! Warning : Fat! Naru, Absolute! Naru, AU!, Fantasy! Theme, Dragon! Naru. Edisi RePublish
1. Chapter 1

_Dragons of Magic Knights Academy  
 **Rheinhart  
**_ _©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi  
Warning : Absolute! Naru, OC, OOC, AU, Medieval! Theme, Typo (s), Small! Harem, Etc_

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x ?_

 _Wew, dia kembali numpang dan kali ini meminta saya untuk re-publish fic dia._

 _Selamat membaca, reader sekalian._

 _Lahir dari ayah seorang Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga, **[Peter san Siro]** , dan ibu seekor Dewa Naga, **[Ophis]** , dia adalah entitas terkuat yang hidup di dunia ini, bahkan **[Astrid]** segan terhadapnya. Dan nama agung-nya adalah **[Melchior]** , yang berarti **[Raja]**. Namun bukan itu nama kecil yang diberikan oleh sang ayah, nama yang selalu ia banggakan hanya ada satu, **[Namikaze Naruto]**_.

 _Naruto PoV_

Dengan kedua mata yang masih mengerjap karena sinar mentari pagi yang lolos dari halangan korden, sedikit aku regangkan tubuh tanpa terbalut busana ini dengan sepenuh hati, terdengar suara _krakk_ ketika aku melakukannya, dan itu memberikan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri.

Kepalaku masih terasa sakit akibat efek dari _Hangover_ karena terlalu banyak minum. Sekumpulan kecil memori tentang kejadian kemarin malam datang dan menghujam otak, memperburuk rasa pusing yang saat ini sedang melanda.

Ketika hendak bangun dari kasur dan bergegas mengenakan pakaian, terdapat _sesuatu_ yang menghalangi- lebih tepatnya memeluk perutku, dan _sesuatu_ itu adalah tangan putih porselen milik seorang Dewi. Itu adalah tangan dengan jari-jari lentik milik seorang gadis dengan surai-nya yang merah mencolok serta orang yang saat ini aku panggil _Kekasih_ , Titania.

Walau samar-samar, sekarang aku ingat tentang kejadian setelah pulang dari bar. Saat itu aku terlalu mabuk untuk mengendalikan diriku, dan ketika menjumpai Titania sedang berada di dalam rumah dan sedang terlelap di ranjangku, aku _menyerangnya_. _Ugh_ , maaf karena membuatmu basah oleh _cairanku_ , Dewi Pelindung.

Tanpa kesulitan berarti, tangan itu berhasil aku singkirkan. Titania bukanlah seorang wanita berambut panjang, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir bila secara tak sengaja rambutnya melilitku atau semacamnya, lagipula panjang rambutnya hanya sedikit lebih panjang dari laki-laki pada umumnya, namun tidak sampai sebahu, hanya sedikit lebih panjang dari lelaki.

 _Cantik?_ Bodoh jika bertanya demikian kepadaku, dia adalah seorang Dewi. Satu-satunya hal yang patut kalian pertanyakan adalah _'Mengapa ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria gendut'_.

Setelah mengenakan selembar celana dalam untuk menutupi bagian bawahku, kamar mandi adalah tujuan selanjutnya untuk menghilangkan efek _Hangover_ yang sangat mengganggu ini.

 ** _xXx Dragons xXx_**

Setelah mandi, mengenakan seragam serta menyiapkan sarapan, kusantap hidangan berupa selembar roti dan selai kacang dengan susu sebagai pelepas dahaga yang sudah tersaji rapi di meja. Bunyi dentingan terdengar cukup keras ketika dengan tanpa perasaan aku meletakkan gelas yang tadinya terdapat susu didalamnya diatas meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca.

Dengan indera pendengaran yang lebih tajam dari manusia, dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki yang asalnya dari kamar menuju kemari, pasti dia sudah bangun.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto _-kun_ ,"

" _Ohayou_ , Titania,"

Kemudian ia duduk di sisi lain meja, tepat menghadap kearahku. Selanjutnya ia juga mengambil sehelai roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai sejenis denganku. Hanya ada empat kursi di meja makan, dan karena posisi kami berhadapan, setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan dapat dilihat jelas oleh sepasang bola mata berwarna safir ini.

 _Elegan_ dan _Berkelas_ , seperti yang diduga dari seorang Dewi. Berhenti memandanginya, tanpa terasa roti berselai yang aku pegang sudah mencapai gigitan terakhir, habis. Entah karena apa, aku enggan meninggalkan meja walaupun perut buncitku sudah terisi, walau tak terlalu kenyang sih, bagiku menonton cara makan elegan yang ditunjukkan oleh didepanku lebih menarik daripada beranjak dan menuntut ilmu di _Magic Knights Academy_.

"Apa ada yang salah, Naruto _-kun?_ "

Sadar akan tatapanku, ia bertanya tanpa pikir panjang, berbicara di tengah proses menyantap hidangan bukanlah hal yang dapat dibilang sopan, namun sepertinya ia tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap tatapanku.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat, kali ini aku topang kepalaku dengan tangan kanan yang bersandar di meja. Ia menatapku risih sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikanku. Dan kemudian setelahnya, ia meminum susu sebagai acara penutup atas acara sarapan pagi ini.

"Titania, bolehkah aku bertanya suatu hal?"

"Tentu,"

Ia bahkan menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, tipikal gadis yang aku sukai. Dengan begini, aku tak perlu sungkan.

"Apa kau _fetish_ terhadap orang gendut atau semacamnya?" tanyaku, ia terdiam untuk sejenak dengan sepasang kelereng sebiru milikku menatapku dalam bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia menyuarakan ketidakpahamannya, dan segera aku beri penjelasan.

"Apa kau punya selera atau semacamnya terhadap orang gendut, sehingga menjadikanku sebagai pasanganmu? Kau tahu kan, orang gendut bukanlah tipe yang disukai wanita," Setelah penjelasan singkatku, ia memberi _Ohh_ singkat dan segera menjawab.

"Aku tidak memiliki semacam ketertarikan akan hal itu, aku murni mencintaimu apa adanya,"

Ia mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu, jari-jarinya ia mainkan demi menutupi rasa gugup dan malu yang bercampur, itu _imut_ , kau tahu?

Dan juga, siapa yang sebenarnya kau _cintai_?

Apakah entitas agung bernama **_[Melchior]_** , anak dari Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga dan Dewi Naga, **_[Peter San Siro]_** dan **_[Ophis]_**.

Ataukah makhluk lemah yang terlahir dari seorang pekerja kantoran dari dunia lain yang dikirim oleh **_[Astrid]_** ke dunia ini dan seorang loli bernama Namikaze Minato dan Ophis. Pemuda yang memiliki kelebihan berat di tubuhnya, yang memiliki timbunan lemak baik di perut, maupun pipi dan anggota tubuh lainnya.

Hanya sebagai informasi belaka, wujudku yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan wujud **_[Melchior]_**. Tubuh ini lamban dan lemah, sementara wujud **_[Melchior]_** benar-benar sesuatu yang melebihi **_[Dewa]_** itu sendiri. Dua tubuh berbeda dengan satu pemilik yang sama, dibandingkan menjadi _Overpower_ atau semacamnya, aku lebih memilih menjadi _normal_. Itu sebabnya aku lebih memilih tubuh ini, dan berubah menjadi wujud satunya apabila benar-benar terdesak dalam keadaan hidup dan mati.

Tanpa memberikan sepatah katapun kepada Dewi dihadapanku, aku tersenyum hangat dan mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. _Halus_ , rambut pendeknya benar-benar mengagumkan, seperti yang diduga dari seorang Dewi Pelindung. Ia tak memberi perlawanan, dan hanya menikmati belaian lembutku dengan mata terpejam. Kami melakukan aktivitas statis semacam ini dalam waktu cukup lama, dan setelah kusadari bahwa aku harus bergegas pergi ke akademi, aktivitas ini aku hentikan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat," ucapku dengan kaki melangkah ke ambang pintu, tak lupa mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam seperti siswa pada umumnya.

"Selamat jalan."

 _xXx Dragons of Magic Knights Academy xXx_

 _Magic Knights Academy,_ tempat yang menjadi tujuanku adalah salah satu dari lima sekolah Ksatria dan Penyihir terbaik di Empire. Akademi ini bertujuan untuk mendidik siswa-nya untuk menjadi seorang Ksatria ataupun Penyihir profesional, yang kemudian disalurkan kepada pihak militer sebagai prajurit.

Dahulu, ketika Namikaze Minato belum dipanggil oleh **_[Astrid]_** ke dunia ini untuk mengalahkan **_Seven Dragons_** , tujuan dari akademi semacam ini adalah mendidik dan melatih muridnya untuk bertarung dan memerangi ketujuh Naga yang menguasai dunia ini dalam bentuk tirani.

Masing-masing dari tujuh Naga itu mewakili setiap **_[Dosa Besar]_** yang dimiliki oleh ciptaan **_[Dewa]_**. _Amarah, **[Wrath].** _

_Nafsu, **[Lust].**_

 _Keserakahan, **[Greed].**_

 _Kemalasan, **[Sloth].**_

 _Kerakusan, **[Gluttony].**_

 _Keangkuhan, **[Pride].**_

 _Kecemburuan, **[Envy]**_.

Dan setelah ayah datang, lima dari mereka mati dalam **_Perang Dunia Naga_** , dimana perang agung terjadi antara seluruh eksistensi berakal di dunia melawan Tujuh Naga yang tirani dengan dipimpin oleh seorang yang dapat menggunakan sihir sekaligus teknik berpedang, seorang **_[Magic Knight]_** terkuat, sang Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga, **_[Peter San Siro]_** alias Namikaze Minato.

Alasan mutlak atas kemenangan ini adalah keterpihakan salah satu dari dua Dewa Naga dalam ras Naga kepada umat manusia, **_[Envy Dragon Goddess], [Ouroboros Dragons]_** , **_[Ophis]_**.

 ** _[Ketidakterbatasan]_** milik ibu dan **_[Crosce de Pietro]_** atau biasa disebut **_[Cross of Peter]_** milik ayah adalah kombinasi terbaik yang pernah ada dalam masa revolusi makhluk hidup itu. Namun itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa korban di pihak manusia dapat dibilang puluhan hingga ratusan ribu. Setidaknya itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi dimana ibu berbalik melawan ayah.

Pada waktu sebelum mereka terlibat dalam percintaan, ada sebuah alasan mengapa ibu lebih memilih untuk memihak **_[Peter]_** daripada ras-nya sendiri ; **_[Gluttony Dragon God], [Dragon of Dragons], [Great Red]_**. Ia ingin membunuh Dewa Naga selain dirinya, **_[Great Red]_** , beliau memiliki masalah pribadi dengan sang _Shin Sekiryuutei._ Menurutnya, perang ini adalah kesempatan emas yang tak boleh dilewatkan untuk membunuh **_[Great Red]_**.

Namun setelah mengalami kekalahan dalam pertarungan melawan **_[Great Red]_** , terjadi peristiwa yang kelak akan menghubungkan takdir diantara mereka. Ibu kecewa saat ayah menyatakan bahwa mereka masih belum sanggup menghadapi **_[Great Red]_** , dan kemudian terjadi pertarungan satu lawan satu diantara mereka.

Dalam duel itu, ayah benar-benar dihajar seperti seorang pecundang, dia benar-benar babak belur dan nyaris mati waktu itu. Kemampuan untuk menciptakan sebuah salib untuk menghentikan seluruh gerakan lawan dan mengikat menyalib mereka, **_[Crosce de Pietro]_** miliknya tak lebih dari sampah saat berhadapan dengan Naga berukuran kolosal.

Namun takdir berkehendak lain, kekuatan **_[Cross of Peter]_** akan semakin kuat jika semakin banyak tulang dari penggunanya yang patah, dan ayah mematahkan hampir semua tulang miliknya. Dan satu salib setinggi dua meter terbentuk dari cahaya yang lebih terang sinar matahari, yang lebih mengejutkan, salib itu berhasil mengikat ibu dengan tubuhnya yang telah berubah menjadi manusia karena kuatnya salib yang mengekangnya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya begitu menyentuh, saat dimana ayah berjalan berjalan terseok-seok dengan hanya kaki kanan yang kondisinya tak begitu buruk jika dibandingkan dengan yang satunya, lalu ia mencium ibu tepat di bibir, dan mengatakan _"Aku mencintaimu, wahai Naga loli imutku,"_. Namikaze Minato-pun pingsan setelahnya.

Kejadian selanjutnya aku tidak tahu, karena setiap ayah akan menceritakannya waktu aku kecil dulu, ia selalu berakhir dengan terbang ke langit dan ibu biasanya akan mengatakan _"Jangan kotori kepolosan Naruto dengan kemesumanmu!"._

Dan masa-masa indah itupun berakhir ketika aku berumur delapan tahun, ayah harus pergi meninggalkan kami. Ia sebenarnya telah menikah dan memiliki anak dari seorang wanita bangsawan dari klan Phenex, sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada ibu. Kami berakhir dengan membencinya, namun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ibu tak pernah lagi menunjukkan emosinya semenjak saat itu, seolah-olah emosinya telah mati bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu.

Ayah telah pergi, dan segera setelah itu tersebar berita bahwa Dewi Naga –Ibu- telah memiliki seorang keturunan, dengan nama **_[Melchior]_** , itu adalah nama agung yang publik berikan padaku. Selama delapan tahun ayah dan ibu berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan fakta tentang rumah tangga mereka dari publik, itu karena ibu tak mau mencoreng tinta hitam di nama Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga. Setelah aku sadar akan semua itu, aku berakhir membenci kedua orangtuaku dan juga pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Aku benar-benar anak yang menyedihkan." Itulah aku, tak berani menghadap ibu, benci menemui ayah karena apa yang telah ia lakukan dulu, tetapi masih pula menyayanginya, ego dari Naga benar-benar susah untuk dihilangkan. Dan malah terjebak di dalam kehidupan seorang siswa di salah satu akademi terbaik di Empire, satu dari beberapa negara dengan mayoritas-nya adalah manusia.

 ** _X Dragons of Magic Knights Academy X_**

Saat tiba di depan sebuah gerbang kokoh yang seluruh strukturnya terbuat dari batu marmer yang dulu pernah membuatku terpana karena tingginya gerbang dan keindahannya, aku berhasil masuk kedalam akademi setelah melalui pengecekan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa penjaga berzirah besi di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Ini adalah akademi dimana orang-orang kaya dan terbaik dari yang terbaik berada, jubah berwarna putih dengan pola zig-zag berwarna emas di bagian bawah, serta sebuah lambang pedang yang mirip dengan salib dengan _blade_ menghadap keatas, serta nama dari akademi yang disulam menggunakan benang emas, benar-benar elegan.

Kesampingkan bagian jubahnya, pakaian yang ada didalamnya juga tak kalah mewah. Sebuah rompi biru langit yang telah diperkuat dengan sihir dengan beberapa bagian seperti dada – cukup seksi untuk gadis - dan punggung terbuat dari logam mithrill yang dikenal ringan, di lengan bagian kanan terdapat dua buah bintang perak bertengger disana, dan jangan lupakan celana panjang putih yang senada atasan yang ia kenakan. Itulah penampilan umum murid _Putih Biru_ , publik biasa menjuluki murid dari akademi ini dengan sebutan demikian karena pakaian mereka.

Ada satu hal yang sangat penting dan tak boleh terlewatkan oleh kelas Ksatria, yaitu keberadaan sebuah pedang di pinggang, apabila ia seorang Ksatria.

Di akademi ini sendiri, terdapat dua jurusan utama dan satu jurusan khusus, masing-masing jurusan memiliki ratusan murid, kecuali yang terakhir.

Pertama yaitu _Magics,_ sama seperti namanya, jurusan ini dikhususkan kepada para Penyihir muda yang ingin memperdalam kepandaiannya.

Kedua adalah _Knights_ , sudah menjadi hal umum bila orang yang berbakat atau memiliki keahlian dalam pedang dan senjata tajam akan mengambil jurusan yang diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang yang di masa depan ingin menjadi seorang Ksatria Empire.

Perbandingan dari dua jurusan tersebut hampir 50 : 50, dilihat dari manapun mereka akan seimbang dalam aspek tertentu. Dan yang lebih mengagumkan, hampir semua murid disini adalah sekumpulan orang-orang berbakat dan sangat kuat. Namun, sekuat apapun murid dari kedua jurusan tersebut, mereka tetap akan tersingkir ketika disuruh berduel melawan seorang murid dari jurusan terakhir, jurusan yang disebut-sebut hanya diperuntukkan kepada terbaik dari yang terbaik, jurusan _Magic Knights_ , atau Ksatria berpedang yang menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi.

Jurusan terakhir, _Magic Knights_. Ini adalah jurusan yang diperuntukkan kepada orang yang berada di tingkatan yang berbeda dari semua murid dari jurusan lain, mereka membantai lawan dengan senjata ketika lawan mendekat, dan menggunakan sihir yang akan menghancurkan lawannya apabila mereka menjaga jarak. Hanya ada tiga orang yang berada di jurusan ini ; Hyodou Issei, Raiser Phenex, dan Vali.

Dua dari mereka mewarisi kekuatan dari dua anggota **_Seven Dragons_** , dan yang terakhir... **_[Crosce de Pietro]_**. Eksistensi mereka adalah sesuatu yang bahkan seorang **_[Melchior]_** harus hindari, tak peduli sekuat apapun Naruto sekarang, ia memiliki kemungkinan untuk mati jika melawan mereka, walau eksistensinya sendiri dianggap melebihi **_[Astrid]_** , namun bukan berarti ia **_[Immortal]_**.

Hanya ada tiga hal di dunia ini yang dapat mengancam nyawa Naruto.

Salib yang mampu membelenggu apapun dan menyerap kekuatan mereka hingga ke titik nol untuk dikirimkan kepada pengguna kekuatan salib tersebut, **_[Cross of Peter]_**. Rasanya sakit jika kau dapat dibunuh oleh kekuatan ayahmu sendiri.

Naga yang pernah merenggut kedamaian dunia dengan cakar dan taring yang bahkan dapat merenggut nyawa **_[Astrid]_** , mereka adalah anggota **_Seven Dragons_**. Naruto akan menghindari segala macam konflik dengan sesamanya, terlebih mereka masih memiliki peluang untuk membuat dirinya terbunuh.

Dan yang terakhir, senjata yang digunakan oleh sang Pencipta dunia ini untuk menghilangkan eksistensi apapun, **_[Astrid's Paragon of Luxuria]_**. Tiga buah bola cahaya sepanas inti planet yang terdiri dari kekuatan **_[Dewa]_** , **_[Iblis]_** , dan **_[Void]_** , satu serangan dan nasib satu benua akan ditentukan pada saat itu juga. Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan serangan semacam itu mengincar pantatmu.

Selebihnya, itu tak akan lebih menyakitkan daripada digigit oleh nyamuk. Ia adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang memiliki kemungkinan kematian terkecil dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Melawan ketiga hal diatas secara bersamaan sama saja dengan kematian, namun bukan berarti aku akan kalah jika melawan mereka secara satu lawan satu.

Untuk **_[Crosce de Pietro]_** , penanganannya cukup mudah ; Bunuh penggunanya tanpa mematahkan satupun tulang mereka, itulah bocoran yang aku dapatkan dari cerita ayah. Lagipula aku juga pemilik kekuatan ini, terimakasih kepada garis keturunan yang aku miliki. Namun jika yang aku lawan adalah ayah, ini akan sulit mengingat dia dapat berteleportasi dan memiliki pedang pembunuh naga.

Kedua, jika mereka berasal dari **_Seven Dragon_** , aku akan membuat mereka bernostalgia dengan **_[Crosce de Pietro]_** , lalu menghajar mereka sampai mati dengan serangan jarak jauh maupun dekat. _Semakin besar kekuatan yang kau miliki, semakin besar pula daya magnetik dan sedot salib ini._ Karena aku adalah anak dari **_[Ophis]_** , aku juga mewarisi kekuatan **_[Tanpa Batas]_** miliknya. Salib ini memang serbaguna. Jangan remehkan **_[Melchior]_** , wahai Naga-naga tua.

Dan yang terakhir, jika aku harus melawan **_[Pencipta]_** dari dunia ini, **_[Astrid]_**. Aku akan menyalibnya terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat mengaktifkan bola-bola terkutuk itu, dan akan menghajarnya sampai mati dalam kondisi masih tertempel di salib. _Yah_ , walaupun kemungkinan ketiga tidak mungkin, karena aku adalah kekasih dari adiknya. **_[Astrid]_** , jadilah kakak yang baik dengan tidak membunuh calon adik iparmu, _okay_? Atau haruskan aku menikahimu agar kemungkinan ketiga dapat terhapus? Entahlah.

Dan intinya, selama ketiga hal tersebut tidak melawanku dalam waktu yang sama, masih ada kemungkinan untuk menang jika hanya dua dari mereka, dan kemungkinan delapan puluh persen menang jika hanya satu dari ketiga hal diatas yang melawanku.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan sudah waktunya bagi para Ksatria untuk menghunus pedangnya kearah lawan dengan teknik-teknik yang mereka pelajari dari akademi, serta memperkuat kecerdasan para Penyihir dengan cara yang tidak aku ketahui karena aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Juga, apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh _[Regular Knight]_ ini? Aku hanya memiliki dua buah bintang perak di lengan kananku.

Mengenai masalah tingkatan pangkat di akademi ini, mereka menggunakan bintang sebagai simbol pangkat.

Satu bintang perunggu berarti ia adalah seorang _[Newbie]_.

Dua bintang perak untuk _[Regular]._

Tiga bintang emas untuk _[Senior]_.

Empat bintang platina untuk _[Elite]_.

Dan terakhir, lima bintang dari berlian untuk _[Ace]_.

Dengan tubuh berlemak ini, perlu sebuah keajaiban bagiku untuk mencapai tingkatan _[Ace]_ , bahkan yang dibawahnya saja sudah mustahil tanpa campur tangan **_[Pencipta]_**.

Kegiatan pada hari ini adalah duel dengan murid dari kelas lain, dan entah mengapa _sensei_ dari kelas tandinganku kali ini memancarkan hawa persaingan yang tinggi. Hei, apa-apaan dengan semangat membara itu?! Kakashi- _sensei_ , tolong lakukan sesuatu dengan _sensei_ hijau beralis tebal itu! Ia membakar semangat masa mudaku. Ruangan pertandingan sudah cukup panas bagiku tanpa semangatmu, kau tahu?

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Naruto vs Yuuto Kiba. Kalian dipersilahkan maju menuju arena," Itu adalah pengumuman yang dibuat oleh sensei rambut silver dengan wajah bermasker dan selalu membawa buku porno, Kakashi- _sensei_. Dan juga, kenapa lawanku seorang _[Elite]_? Ini tidak adil, kalian tahu?

Berjalan menuju kedalam arena, setidaknya butuh waktu sekitar beberapa menit jika harus melalui jalan umum karena tribun penonton terletak beberapa meter diatas ruangan berbentuk balok yang sangat luas ini. Namun beda cerita jika kau langsung melompat dari tribun, kau akan langsung sampai di arena pada saat itu juga.

Berjalan dengan santai menuju ke tengah arena, dimana berdiri _sensei_ hijau dan si pirang dengan baju tanpa sedikitpun unsur besi dan menggunakan _long sword_ yang lebih tipis daripada umumnya , jadi ia tipe kecepatan, _kah_. Setelah sampai di tengah arena, berpasang-pasang mata terkunci pada sosok kami yang saat ini sedang membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum duel ini dimulai, hal formal yang membuatku muak. Kami langsung memasang posisi kuda masing-masing, ia berkuda-kuda dengan mengacungkan pedang kearahku, dan aku berkuda-kuda dengan posisi masih menyarungkan katana yang aku miliki.

 _"Pertandingan..."_

Nafasku kali ini aku atur baik-baik, dalam pertandingan ini, tak peduli separah apapun kau terluka, kau akan sembuh ketika pertarungan telah berhenti, terimakasih kepada fasilitas sihir _Auto Healing_ yang sengaja digunakan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

 _"DIMULAI!"_

Dan aku mengawali serangan dengan _Battoujutsu_ , yakni teknik menarik pedang dari sarungnya dengan sangat cepat dan tebasan itu aku arahkan menuju ke lehernya, hanya kurang dari sepersekian detik sejak pertandingan dimulai, jarak yang terbentang sepanjang sepuluh meter aku lewati dalam sekejap dengan _Battoujutsu_ , dan saat jarak antara katana dengan leher si _ikemen_ itu kurang dari beberapa puluh centi, ia menendang tanah dan berhasil mundur sejauh satu meter, ia mendarat tepat didepan ujung katana yang hanya membelah angin. Seperti yang diharapkan dari reflek seorang _[Elite]._

Yuuto Kiba, mungkin tubuh ini kelebihan berat, tapi masih tergolong cepat untuk ukuran manusia. Jadi, mari berpesta hingga aku tersungkur di saat-saat terakhir.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 **Rheinhart : OFF!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dragon of Magic Knights Academy_

 ** _Rheinhart_**

 _©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Absolute! Naru, Fat! Naru, Small! Harem, Typo (S), AU_

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x ..._

 _Dragon of Magic Knights Academy_

Teng...

Teng...

Teng...

"Baiklah, para penyihir muda. Karena bel telah berbunyi, kalian sudah diperbolehkan meninggalkan akademi,"

" _Ha'i, Sensei!"_

Setelah itu, kerumunan _Wizard_ dari bintang satu perunggu hingga bintang empat platina meninggalkan ruangan dan sang _sensei_ bertampang cerdas bersurai hijau yang sedang merapikan peralatannya, _sensei_ itu adalah salah satu _Wizard_ jenius dalam _Empire,_ Ajuka Astaroth.

Setelah pergi meninggalkan kelas Sihir Pertahanan, sosok cantik bersurai merah itu meregangkan sendi-sendinya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu fokus membaca buku tentang sihir tipe bertahan.

Penampilannya tak begitu berbeda dengan murid-murid akademi yang lain, memakai jubah putih dengan pola zig-zag emas pada bawahnya. Dalam balutan jubah kebanggan akademinya, tersembunyi tubuh indah bak model, armor _breast plate_ yang ia pakai seakan tak mampu untuk menahan dada ukuran jumbo miliknya yang selalu dipuja oleh _Wizards_ maupun _Knights_ dari berbagai tingkatan di akademi. Pihak akademi tak memberi larangan ketat mengenai pakaian, selain jubah identitas akademi serta armor dan sepatu yang terbuat dari mithrill, para siswa diperbolehkan mengenakan apapun sesukanya.

Suara logam yang beradu dengan batu bata ketika ia berjalan sudah menjadi hal yang familiar dalam telinga, hari ini koridor yang menjadi pemisah antara gedung kelas _Wizards_ dan _Knights_ terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mungkin karena hari ini _[Magic Knights]_ sedang melakukan duel di tanah lapang yang biasa dimanfaatkan oleh jurusan _Magic Knights_ untuk berlatih, tebakannya benar seperti biasanya. Cukup sorak-sorai histeris dari para gadis di akademi menjadi buktinya. Lagipula _Magic Knights_ adalah jurusan dengan jumlah murid paling sedikit.

Koridor ini tidak memiliki sebuah atap untuk melindungi orang yang berjalan diatas jalurnya, namun memiliki pemandangan indah di sisi kiri dan kanannya, lalu puluhan meter di sisi barat terdapat tanah lapang yang telah disebutkan.

 _PRANK_

 _PRANK_

 _PRANK_

" _KYAAA! Raiser-sama benar-benar keren ketika menangkis [Ascalon] milik Issei-sama!"_

 _"KYAAA! Issei-sama! Kau benar-benar menawan ketika menebaskan pedangmu kearah Raiser-sama!"_

 _'Dasar makhluk bodoh_ ' Dalam helaan nafas gadis bersurai crimson itu, ia mencemooh tingkah laku para _Ojou-sama_ yang ada di akademi ini, terlalu _fangirls_. Dirinya sendiri adalah _Ojou-sama_ , gadis itu adalah adik perempuan dari sosok yang saat ini sedang memerintah _Kingdom_ , Sirzech Gremory. Namanya adalah Rias Gremory, satu dari beberapa sosok yang memiliki pengaruh besar dan ketenaran dalam akademi maupun publik. Seorang _Elite-class Wizard_.

Melanjutkan kaki yang berjalan menuju ke jalan di depan gedung aula yang menghubungkan satu-satunya gerbang untuk keluar dari tempat ia menimba ilmu. Secara tak sengaja visualnya menangkap sosok yang berlebihan dalam hal lemak dan tak tampak seperti seorang _Knights_ jika sarung pedang berbentuk aneh tak mengintip dari dalam jubahnya. Jika tak salah ingat ingat, si gendut itu terkenal dengan sebutan _Fat Knight_. Bukan seseorang yang penting maupun tinggi dalam hal politik maupun kemampuan bertarung, namun ia cukup terkenal karena tubuh mencoloknya.

Berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda itu, gadis ini merasa sedikit risih dan terganggu, namun tak ia tunjukan dengan jelas hal itu. Ketika memerhatikan pipi yang dipenuhi lemak itu, manik emerald gadis itu mendapati sebuah bekas memar yang bersarang disana. Walaupun sistem _[Auto Heal]_ terpasang dalam arena, bekas luka yang berhasil disembuhkan masih dapat terlihat dan baru akan menghilang keesokan harinya.

 _'Pasti ia dihabisi oleh Knights lain ketika duel,'_ batinnya setelah mencuri-curi pandang, menghela nafaslah gadis itu. Walaupun ada rasa terganggu dan risih ketika berada dekat dengan pemuda ini, ia juga sedikit heran dengan _Knight_ berbintang dua perak itu. Pemuda itu tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu selain wajah bodohnya yang kerap kali membuat orang lain kesal melihatnya, bahkan ekspresi kagum ataupun terpana terhadap kecantikan sosok di sebelahnya tak pernah ia tunjukan, secara sembunyi-sembunyipun tidak.

"Selamat sore, Rias _-sama_ ,"

Salah seorang penjaga dengan armor _full-plate_ menyapa gadis itu, diikuti tatapan terpana dari beberapa penjaga gerbang yang lain. Rias membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil untuk itu. Jika pandangan terpana dan kagum diarahkan kepada gadis itu, maka hal yang sebaliknya diberikan kepada sosok tinggi besar disampingnya, nampaknya pemuda itu telah terbiasa akan hal semacam ini.

Jika itu adalah Rias, sudah dapat dipastikan betapa marahnya ia ketika penghinaan semacam itu diarahkan kepadanya. Pemuda ini mengambil sedikit tempat dalam ingatannya sebagai makhluk _hina_ sekaligus tegar, rasa kagum bercampur jijik ia berikan kepada orang bernama Naruto ini.

Setelah ia meninggalkan gerbang, ia tetap belum berpisah dengan sosok _Knight_ disampingnya ini, dan hal semacam ini terjadi setiap ia pulang dari akademi jika tak ada yang menemaninya pulang ke _mansion_ mewah dan berkelas miliknya, keluarganya sengaja membelikan tempat itu untuk kehidupannya di kota Kuoh.

"Oi, Rias _-chan_! Ingin aku antar?"

Seruan itu datangnya dari arah belakang, ia tengokkan kepalanya dengan senang untuk menghadap kearah pemuda bersurai coklat yang merupakan satu dari tiga _[Magic Knights]_ kebanggaan di akademinya, Hyodou Issei. Ia adalah manusia istimewa yang mewarisi kekuatan **_[Wrath Dragon King]_** , **_[Ddraig]_**.

Nampaknya pemuda itu telah selesai melakukan _sparring_ dengan Raiser. Alasan kenapa sebelumnya mereka berduel di tanah lapang karena untuk _keawetan_ bangunan Arena, ditakutkan jika _[Magic Knights]_ akan membuat kerusakan yang parah jika bertarung dalam ruangan. Apalagi jika sampai sistem _[Auto Heal]_ mengalami gangguan, maka segala aktivitas bertarung maupun penggunaan sihir yang berbahaya akan dihentikan.

Sadar jika dibelakangnya ada Issei, Naruto menengokkan kepalanya sejenak dan keduanya secara tak sengaja saling bertemu pandangannya. Issei memberi tatapan meremehkan, Naruto langsung menundukkan kepala dan mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menjauh. Dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang menjalani aktivitas sore, maka tidak sulit untuk menghilangkan keberadaaan.

"Lagi-lagi kau berjalan bersama dengan si gendut, eh?"

Rias menghela nafas, tuduhan pemuda yang saat ini sedang dekat dengannya benar-benar mengena. Terdapat alasan khusus mengapa ia selalu berjalan bersama Naruto jika tak ada yang mengantar pulang, pernah Rias dulu melihat Naruto bertarung melawan beberapa pemabuk sendirian ketika ingin menolong seorang gadis _Wizard_ berpangkat _Newbie_. Si gendut berakhir dengan babak belur, namun juga berhasil menghajar para berandalan itu hingga akhirnya petugas keamanan datang dan mengurus mereka. Kemudian tercetuslah sebuah gagasan untuk berjalan beriringan dengan _Fat Knight_ jika tak ada yang menemaninya, hitung-hitung sebagai tindakan penghematan mana, dan itu cukup efektif.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Siapa yang bersedia menjadi samsak tinju secara gratis untuk melindungi seorang gadis tanpa takut menghadapi berapapun jumlah berandalan selain dia? Lagipula aku dapat menghemat mana jika menjadikannya sebagai _perisai daging_ hingga pihak berwajib datang,"

Dan keduanya tertawa bersama dalam kaki yang bergerak beriringan melewati lautan manusia di pinggir jalan, kereta yang melintas dan membuat kebisingan berhasil meredam sebagian besar suara tawa itu. Hanya sebagai informasi, penggunaan senjata maupun sihir sangat dilarang jika tidak dalam keadaan dimana nyawa adalah taruhannya. Itu sebabnya berandalan tanpa sihir ataupun _skil_ berpedang seperti seorang _Knight_ lebih diuntungkan disini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok akan diadakan pembagian tim campuran antara jurusan _Knights_ dan _Magics_. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi partnermu, Rias _-chan_?"

Berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang menggunakan _Putih Biru_ seperti dirinya, ia kemudian menjawab.

"Entahlah, pembagian kelompoknya dilakukan secara acak. Bagaimana dengan jurusanmu?"

Issei menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan sedikit tertawa renyah.

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi sepertinya jurusanku akan bekerja secara solo untuk ujian membasmi monster seperti kalian. Aku dengar yang kami basmi itu adalah Troll sebagai targetnya!"

"Wow! Itu keren! Kami sendiri sepertinya akan diberi target _simple_ seperti membunuh seekor Goblin, Orc, ataupun sebagainya,"

Ujian Pembasmian Monster adalah salah satu kesyaratan yang harus dipenuhi. Siswa akan bekerja sama sebagai seorang _Tank_ dan _Support_ dalam sebuah tim yang berisikan dua anggota. Kegiatan ini bertujuan untuk menunjukkan kepada para murid mengenai kehidupan mereka kelak jika telah menjadi seorang prajurit ataupun penyihir handal, ada juga yang ingin menjadi petualang di Guild.

Setelah itu, mereka bercanda ria hingga Rias telah mencapai di depan sebuah gerbang dimana _mansion_ miliknya berada didalamnya. Halamannya cukup luas dan terdapat beberapa penjaga yang bertugas di bagian gerbang, mereka langsung membuka gerbang dengan hormat ketika Rias berada di luar dan sedang menunggu dibukanya gerbang. Issei dan Rias pun berpisah dari tempat itu.

 _~Tempat dimana Astrid berada~_

Hanya satu kata yang dapat menjelaskan semua yang ada di tempat ini, _silver_. Langit tanpa awan, lantai tanpa pola, serta singgasana dengan seseorang yang duduk disana, semuanya terhubung dengan warna satu itu. Satu-satunya warna yang selain itu hanya berasal dari bola mata sang Dewi, emas.

Tanpa ekspresi, duduk dengan tenang dan menatap sejauh yang ia bisa dalam tempat ia tinggal. Pandangannya sedikit menunjukkan sikap terganggu ketika ia _mengijinkan_ tamunya untuk datang ke tempat suci ini. Sosok itu bersurai pirang dengan iris biru safir, ia sedang menunduk hormat kepada Pencipta dunia ini.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kesini?"

Astrid bertanya langsung pada intinya, gadis bersurai perak sebahu itu tidak suka jika waktu yang biasa ia habiskan untuk bersantai dan mengamati seluruh makhluk yang ia ciptakan diganggu oleh seseorang yang _mengetuk_ pintu dunianya untuk diijinkan masuk.

"Apakah kamu sudah lupa apa yang aku janjikan kepadamu beberapa waktu silam?"

Masih dalam posisi menunduk hormat, ia secara tidak langsung membuat makhluk berperawakan remaja itu menggali kembali ingatannya, dan kemudian dia sadar dan menghilangkan sifat lamanya.

"Tentu aku ingat! Jadi kau akan membawaku untuk berjalan-jalan ke dunia luar dan mencoba makanan-makanan lezat itu, eh?"

Melchior hanya dapat mengangguk pelan, setelah merasa posisi menunduk tak lagi diperlukan, ia berdiri dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Astrid. Bola mata emas dan safir bertemu, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan dengan santai namun sopan untuk menuju ke singgasana Astrid, lalu menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk digandeng oleh gadis itu.

Inilah sifat baru Astrid, jauh lebih _manusiawi_ dibandingkan ketika si pirang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan sang Pencipta. Waktu itu gadis ini bahkan hampir tak memiliki sesuatu yang disebut sebagai emosi, itulah yang membedakannya dengan manusia. Namun sekarang sudah berbeda, semenjak Naga jantan itu mengajak Astrid untuk melihat dan bersenang-senang di dunia luar, ia menjadi lebih _manusiawi_. Dewi itu mulai menyukai makanan manusia, pesta, dan bahkan permainan yang manusia ciptakan.

 _'Apakah tindakanku benar?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya tatkala melihat Astrid yang sekarang, ia benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dulu. Pertemuan merekapun juga tidak diawali dengan sebuah kesengajaan.

Pada waktu itu, Naruto secara iseng berdoa di depan patung dari perak di dalam gereja yang menyembah Astrid. Gadis itu juga waktu itu malah menduga jika yang berdoa adalah sang Pahlawan, maka ia tanpa pikir panjang _mengizinkan_ Naruto masuk, dan selanjutnya keadaan yang begitu canggung terjadi. Pertemuan kali itu tak berakhir indah.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" Kali ini yang berucap dengan semangat adalah sang Dewi, Naruto hanya dapat pasrah. Mengenai sesuatu yang disebut bersenang-senang, Dewi ini adalah penggilanya. Dibandingkan dengan upacara penyembahan yang begitu formal dan membosankan yang dilakukan oleh para pengikutnya, ia justru lebih suka jika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya keluar dan bersenang-senang. Percayalah, hal pertama yang Astrid sukai di dunia adalah makanan.

Keduanya pun telah hilang dalam kilauan cahaya perak, Dewi itu telah membawa mereka keluar dari singgasananya dengan satu tujuan ; bersenang-senang. Astrid dan Naruto dalam wujud Melchior tidak pandai menyamar, jadi jangan salahkan mereka jika ada beberapa pedagang makanan yang akan pingsan tatkala mendapati Dewi yang ia sembah sedang membeli daging Orc panggang bersama dengan lelaki tak dikenal. Salahkan si Dewi itu yang selalu dikelilingi oleh aura suci yang mampu membuat satu kota merasakan efeknya.

Masih dalam balutan _dress_ silver tanpa lengan yang entah terbuat dari kain jenis apa, tudung dengan warna serupa juga membalut kepalanya, penampilannya yang sekarang benar-benar tak dapat dipungkiri lagi sebagai seorang Dewi yang sejati. Jika saja di dunia ini ada sihir praktis untuk berubah wujud dan menghilangkan aura kekuatan Dewi, maka tanpa pikir panjang Naruto akan merekomendasikan hal itu kepada gadis ini.

Tujuan pertama mereka malam ini di kota Kuoh adalah mencari stall makanan untuk memuaskan perut yang seharusnya tak memerlukan makan untuk terus hidup itu, berlaku untuk keduanya.

Hasilnya sama seperti kencan-kencan yang lainnya, mereka berakhir dengan menjadi pusat perhatian karena Astrid secara blak-blakan membiarkan aura Dewi miliknya menguar seperti biasa, ditambah dengan penampilannya yang benar-benar mirip seperti patung dirinya, seratus persen penduduk kota ini gempar. Walaupun begitu, acara kuliner mereka tak terganggu karena tak ada satupun orang disini berani mengacau ketika Astrid mengeluarkan Firmannya untuk tidak mengganggu acaranya malam ini dan bertingkah seperti biasanya, dan ajaibnya penduduk melakukan apa yang Pencipta mereka perintahkan. Bisakah Naruto dapat melakukan hal serupa terhadap Naga dengan status **_[Absolute Dragon_** ** _]_** yang ia pegang? Pemuda itu penasaran.

 _'Kau tak perlu menggunakan Firmanmu untuk hal sepele seperti ini, tahu?!'_

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan-jalan untuk menikmati keindahan kota, lalu pergi keluar dinding dari kota ini untuk menikmati tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya ; menikmati pesona bintang jatuh.

Pada malam itu semua terjadi seperti yang Naruto prediksikan, bahkan bintang jatuhnya benar-benar indah dan menawan, langit benar-benar cerah tanpa awan di tempat itu. Mereka benar-benar menikmati setiap garis putih yang muncul dan hilang secara tiba-tiba diatas langit.

Ketika semuanya berakhir, Naruto mengantarkan Astrid ke gereja di kota Kuoh untuk menemui para penyembahnya, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali ke singgasananya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan kepada para pengikut setianya, Naruto juga menghilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan para penyembah Astrid berada dalam euforia mereka.

Dengan terus begini, ia berharap satu dari tiga ancaman yang dapat melenyapkannya dapat dihilangkan. Tak harus menikah atau membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta kepadanya, ia hanya perlu untuk membuatnya menyukai dunia ciptaannya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Naruto, gadis itu tak akan mengeluarkan **_[Astrid's Paragon of Luxuria]_** untuk membinasakan pemuda itu dan juga jutaan pengikutnya dalam sekali tembak.

Setelah berubah ke dalam wujud gendut yang ia gemari, pulanglah _Regular Knight_ itu ke rumah. Hari ini Titania tak menginap di rumahnya, jadi ia akan tidur sendirian dalam ranjang itu bersama dengan guling. Ia telah berganti pakaian, dan tiba saatnya untuk menutup mata untuk menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya, berita tentang kemunculan Astrid dan seorang pria misterius yang bersamanya membuat gempar _Empire_ , bahkan seluruh negeri.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Pagi ini, seluruh siswa dari semua jurusan dikumpulkan menjadi satu dalam gedung aula. Tanpa memerdulikan dari jurusan apa mereka berasal, semua siswa memasuki gedung dan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

Hari ini adalah pembagian tim untuk ujian pembasmian monster dimana keesokan harinya akan berlangsung selama sebulan penuh. Karenanya, bisik-bisik mengenai masalah pembagian tim atau monster yang akan dibasmi begitu ramai diperbincangkan di kalangan siswa, Naruto bukanlah pengecualian.

Ketika semua siswa telah duduk dan mulai tenang, seorang pria paruh baya yang menggunakan kimono abu-abu sederhana serta berambut coklat dengan pirang pada ujungnya dan wanita berambut perak dengan pakaian formal seperti jas kantoran berwarna violet. Mereka adalah Kepala Sekolah dan Wakil Kepala Sekolah, Azazel dan Rossweisse.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," Berdiri di depan mimbar, pria paruh baya itu menyampaikan salam dan selanjutnya langsung menyampaikan mengenai perihal apa para siswa disuruh berkumpul, walau semuanya sudah tau, sih.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, besok ujian pembasmian monster akan diselenggarakan dan kalian wajib untuk mengikutinya. Tak ada batasan khusus mengenai darimana atau kapan kalian membasmi monster yang telah dijadikan kriteria ketuntasan ujian ini,"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan umum mengenai ujian ini. Inti yang dapat diambil dari ujian ini adalah, selama kau telah berhasil mengalahkan monster yang telah dijadikan kriteria dalam kurun waktu sebulan, kau dapat dianggap lulus jika telah memberikan bukti bahwa kau telah membunuh monster tersebut. Biasanya bukti yang harus diserahkan pada pihak akademi itu seperti telinga atau bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuh monster, sisanya boleh dijual ataupun dimanfaatkan sesuka hati.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan memulai pembagian tim serta target yang harus dibasmi..."

Dan inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, pembagian tim dan monster mana yang harus dibasmi. Dimulai dari orang-orang yang tidak Naruto kenal dari jurusan _Knights_ maupun _Magics_ , mereka yang dipanggil namanya maju ke depan dan memberi hormat kepada Kepala Sekolah dan Wakilnya, mengucapkan beberapa patah kata perpisahan, lalu pergi. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja hingga nama dari salah seorang _Magic Knight_ di akademi itu dipanggil dan pria yang disebutkan maju ke depan.

"Kali ini adalah _solo team_ , _Magic Knight_ Hyodou Issei! Misimu adalah mengalahkan seekor Troll!"

 _"Woahh! Dia akan membasmi seekor Troll seorang diri!"_

 _"Seperti yang diduga dari jurusan Magic Knights!"_

 _"Kyaaa! Issei-sama! Berjuanglah!"_

Para siswa maupun siswi mengeluarkan isi hati mereka ketika mendengar siapa dan apa yang akan dikalahkan oleh orang tersebut. Troll, bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau lawan seorang diri, makhluk ini dapat digolongkan sebagai raksasa setinggi lima hingga sepuluh meter lebih. Setidaknya membutuhkan tigapuluh Ksatria _Empire_ biasa untuk menumbangkannya, itupun terkadang masih ada korban jiwa.

Dalam dunia ini, semua monster dapat membunuhmu jika kau ceroboh. Bahkan jika itu monster terlemah seperti slime ataupun goblin. Kau akan dilahap bulat-bulat oleh Slime jika kau tak memiliki serangan berbasis api, sebanyak apapun kau menebas makhluk ini dengan pedang, ia tak akan terluka sedikitpun, sedangkan kau dapat kelelahan dan tanpa disadari, kau telah berada didalam tubuh slime tersebut untuk dicerna dengan cairan asamnya. Jika itu adalah Goblin yang biasanya memanfaatkan jumlah, mereka akan menyerangmu secara bergilir hingga kau kelelahan dan kemudian dibunuh oleh mereka. Melawan monster tidak begitu sehat untuk jantung, pada intinya.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada para rekan seperjuanganmu?" Kepala Sekolah menawarkan Issei untuk mengatakan uneg-uneg yang ia simpan setelah mengetahui monster jenis apa yang harus dilawan.

"Tentu ada. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa dengan monster yang harus dihadapi, setidaknya aku ingin membuat ujian ini lebih menantang jika aku diberi tugas membunuh monster dengan kelas Golem atau bahkan Naga!"

 _"Woaahhh! Kau benar-benar kuat!"_

 _"Seperti yang diduga dari pewaris kekuatan **[Ddraig]**_!"

Berbagai pujian melayang ketika semua siswa yang masih tersisa mendengar pernyataan itu.

 _'Naga gundulmu! Kau terlalu meremehkan monster yang kau hadapi! Lagipula kekuatanmu itu hanya modal pinjaman dari **[Ddraig]**!'_

Naruto mencaci pemuda yang terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuannya ini, dan cacian dalam hatinya menjadi semakin menjadi ketika melihat ekspresi congkak dan sombong dari Issei.

"Aku tak peduli siapa yang akan aku basmi, makhluk itu dipastikan akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dihadapanku. Baik itu Goblin atau **_[Melchior]_** sekalipun, akan aku bantai!" Setelahnya, dengan penuh percaya diri Issei meninggalkan aula dan mulai melakukan persiapan untuk esok hari.

 _'Bacodmu kegedean! Jika bukan karena kekuatan pinjaman itu, kau bahkan tak layak menjadi lawanku!'_

Hati Naruto memanas setelah mendengar apa yang Issei katakan, pemuda itu bahkan membuat catatan khusus untuk menghajar Naga kroco ketika ia sedang dalam pertengahan misi ini. Tanpa sadar, Naruto tertawa jahat dan membuat orang disekitar merinding ngeri.

"Baiklah, berikutnya adalah Naruto sebagai _Knights_ dan Rias Gremory sebagai _Support_! Misi kalian kali ini adalah membasmi seekor Orc!"

 _"UOOHHHHHHHH! Demi kerang ajaib! Si gendut sedang mendapat jackpot!"_

 _"SIALAANNNNN! Mengapa si Fat Knight itu malah bersama Rias Gremory?! Lucky Bastard!"_

 _"Kubunuh kau, Naruto!"_

 _"Mati saja kau, Knight kelas bawah!"_

Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung ketika maju ke depan, sedangkan Rias kaget dan... jijik?

 _'Berhenti menatapku jijik, aku akan menangis!'_

Keduanyapun maju kedepan, Naruto merasa agak canggung dan Rias seperti sedang membentengi dirinya dengan dinding tak terlihat yang disebut _keacuhan_. Dilihat dari manapun, keduanya tidak cocok.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian katakan sebelum pergi?"

"Tidak ada," Naruto menjawab singkat.

" _Sensei_ , mengapa aku harus satu tim dengan dia?" Rias melakukan protes, namun pada akhirnya tak mengubah apapun dan hanya membuatnya jengkel saja. Gadis bersurai merah itu berakhir dengan memberi Naruto _death glare_ habis-habisan untuk melampiaskan amarahnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat memasang sikap kikuk untuk menghadapi hal tersebut.

 _'Hentikanlah... aku akan menangis!'_

Petualangan sesungguhnya akan dimulai pada keesokan harinya, dan pembantaian terhadap Issei akan dilakukan limabelas hari setelahnya. Naruto dapat menjamin itu.

TBC

 ** _Semoga kalian menikmatinya (") Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang punya usul fic mana dulu yang harus saya up kedepan? Fav & Foll diutamakan, biar author happy (")_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rheinhart : Nongkrong di website doujin!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 ** _Rheinhart,_** _Orang yang akunnya kena blokir dan sedang numpang akun._ ** _  
_**

 _©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Absolute! Naru, Dragon! Naru, Fat! Naru, OC, OOC, Typo, Medieval! Theme, AU, Small! Harem, etc_

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x ?_

 _Lol, nih fic bikin gemes author kalo kagak dikerjain. Dan soal Downers... aku tepuk jidat, lupa alur ceritanya sendiri dan malah membuat kacau fic itu. Mungkin perlu di remake atau dihapus kedepannya. Chapter 5 adalah kesalahan fatal dari Author._

 _Masalah harem... tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan, seharusnya kalo small harem itu cukup 2 atau 3 orang, dengan berjalannya cerita pasti ketebak sendiri siapa aja yang bakal jadi korban kelamin Naruto._

 _"Reader mengharapkan, Author menamatkan" Slogan yang bikin ane nangis ketika ngeliat fic-fic ane yg lain..._

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

"Baju... cek!"

"Katana... cek!"

"Sepatu... cek!"

"Daging kering... cek!"

Begitulah yang Naruto lakukan untuk persiapan esok hari. Ia telah menyiapkan berbagai macam kebutuhan pokok seperti baju, senjata, makanan yang telah dikeringkan dan lainnya. Hari ini ia akan sangat sibuk melakukan berbagai macam hal untuk mengisi tas ransel besar miliknya.

Berbicara mengenai tas ransel, di dunia tidak ada sesuatu yang serbaguna seperti kantung dimensi atau semacamnya, jadi jangan berharap petualangan yang sesungguhnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan jika dilihat dari segi berat barang bawaan yang harus digendong.

"Petualangan, ya?"

Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam sela-sela kegiatannya, pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum. Baginya, petualangan adalah hal yang akan menambah pengalaman dan pengetahuan terhadap dunia ini. Menjadi lebih mengerti mengenai pergerakan angin, cara membaca arah di laut berdasarkan rasi bintang, atau bahkan mengenai kepribadian setiap monster. Semua itu adalah hal persyaratan tak terlihat yang harus dipenuhi jika kau harus melakukan kegiatan berpetualang.

Naruto sendiri memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi seorang petualang setelah ia selesai bersekolah di akademi. Jika bisa, ia berusaha untuk membuat sebuah sihir yang berguna untuk memperlambat atau bahkan menghentikan pembusukan makanan. Itu pasti akan menjadi sihir yang menggemparkan dunia para petualang, dimana daging kering yang alot dan tidak terlalu enak selalu berada di sisi mereka ketika bertualang.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa esok, Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang kasur dengan wajah yang tersirat kepuasan. Manusia jelmaan Naga itu tak sabar untuk menanti hari esok dan limabelas harinya lagi, nyawamu terancam, Issei.

Berkelana dengan gadis cantik selama sebulan, melawan satu ekor orc, makanan yang tidak enak, begitu banyak hal yang akan ia nikmati pada keesokan harinya.

 _~Halaman Mansion Rias ~_

Berdiri seorang diri di tengah halaman belakang, gadis berambut merah itu memusatkan mana yang ia punyai pada telapak tangan kanan dan membayangkan jika api saat ini sedang menari diatasnya. Gaun berlengan panjang yang menutupi dengan sempurna hingga dibawah betis dengan bordiran rumitnya yang elegan dan mewah yang ia pakai bergoyang pelan ketika mana yang gadis itu miliki sedang terkonsentrasi diatas telapak tangannya.

Ia berhasil, sebuah bola api sebesar bola kasti melayang-layang diatas telapak tangan kanannya. Selanjutnya adalah memperhitungkan ke arah mana bola api itu akan dilemparkan dan pada jarak berapa meter ia akan aktif dan meledak, pikiran Rias terkonsentrasi pada kedua hal itu. Setelah semuanya selesai, dengan pelan tangannya ditarik ke belakang, dengan gerakan seperti pegas, dilemparlah bola api itu ke langit.

 _DUARRRRR_

Bola api itu meledak di ketinggian limabelas meter dari tanah, ledakannya sendiri dapat tergolong cukup besar karena mana yang dialirkan kedalamnya tergolong banyak. Rias tersenyum puas, kecepatan melakukan semua proses itu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dalam dunia _Magics_ itu sendiri, para _Wizards_ dapat melakukan apapun seperti yang mereka inginkan hanya dengan berimajinasi dan sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu yang ingin mereka proyeksikan menjadi kenyataan. Jika Rias ingin menciptakan sebuah bola air, maka ia harus berimajinasi dan berkonsentrasi penuh mengenai bagaimana air berbentuk. Dan jika ingin melemparkan bola air tersebut, ia harus kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memperhitungkan jarak dan memprediksi akan pergi ke arah mana bola tersebut.

Kesalahan paling fatal yang dialami _Wizard_ biasanya adalah melakukan sihir ketika musuh sedang dalam jarak dekat, dan akibatnya dia dikalahkan oleh musuh. Serangan jarak dekat adalah sesuatu yang sangat dihindari oleh para pengguna sihir, andai hal itu terjadi, sebisa mungkin mundur dan menjaga jarak. Hampir mustahil dapat memproyeksikan sihir serangan jika konsentrasi terganggu karena serangan musuh dan hindaran yang kita lakukan.

Namun, kemenangan mutlak akan terjadi bila sang lawan membiarkan mereka untuk mengambil jarak yang efektif, petarung jarak dekat akan dibinasakan dengan sihir serangan yang bersifat destruktif jika hal itu terjadi. Inilah alasan utama mengapa tidak ada satupun _Wizard_ yang bertarung dalam garis depan dan hanya menjadi _support_.

"Rias- _ojousama_ , semua peralatan anda telah dipersiapkan oleh kami. Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin anda perintahkan?"

Seorang maid paruh baya datang dan menyampaikan suatu perihal mengenai peralatan untuk petualangan besok, Rias berbalik menghadap maid itu.

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu, Matilda _-san_ ," jawabnya sambil berterimakasih terhadap salah satu maid setianya, maid itu tersenyum dan Rias juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Rias _-ojousama_."

Rias kembali melakukan kegiatan menghambur-hamburkan mana miliknya, yakni membuat bola api dan meledakkannya di langit. Tidak masalah jika ia hampir kehabisan mana, ketika beristirahat ataupun tidur, mana akan kembali pulih. Jadi ia tak ada masalah dengannya, _toh_ besok juga akan terisi penuh seperti sediakala.

Tanpa terasa, matahari telah tenggelam di langit barat dan hari telah berganti menjadi malam. Gadis menghentikan kegiatannya dan pergi meninggalkan _mansion_ untuk berjalan-jalan pada malam hari, mana yang ia punya hampir terkuras habis.

Dalam keramaian aktivitas malam hari para penduduk, ia menjumpai sosok gendut yang sedang berjalan dengan keseimbangan yang patut dipertanyakan. Wajah dengan lemak yang berlebihan dan selalu membuatnya kesal itu berwarna merah, bahkan ia tidak dapat berjalan lurus dan beberapa kali menabrak pejalan kaki yang lain.

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Besok adalah hari keberangkatan kita dan kau malah menghabiskan malam ini dengan minum-minum?!'_ batin Rias jengkel akan perbuatan Naruto, padahal besok ujian akan dimulai dan mereka harus berangkat keluar kota untuk mencari Orc. Tanpa memedulikan sekitar, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian menamparnya.

 _PLAKKK!_

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

 _"?!"_

Hening. Seluruh pasang mata di sekitar tempat itu tertuju pada dua siswa akademi, Rias dan Naruto. Pemuda itu sendiri juga tak mengucapkan sepatah kata, dalam keadaan mabuk otaknya tak dapat memproses semua peristiwa yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"AKU BILANG, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

Kembali gadis itu berteriak, kali ini dia bahkan mencengkram kerah Naruto lalu mendekatkan kepala mereka dan kerumunan orang yang tertarik akan hal ini semakin bertambah. Naruto tak kunjung memberi reaksi, dapat diciumnya bau dari _Ale_ dari mulut pemuda itu. Dengan sebuah decihan, ia menggandeng tangan Naruto, menyeretnya ke rumah pemuda itu.

Karena hampir setiap hari mereka pulang beriringan, mengetahui dimana rumah masing-masing bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Walau tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah si gendut itu, Rias setidaknya pernah melihat _Fat Knight_ ini memasuki sebuah rumah, keturunan Gremory beserta intuisi seorang perempuan miliknya yakin bahwa itulah rumah Naruto.

Tangan Naruto terasa begitu kasar, begitulah yang ia rasakan. Telapak tangan pemuda itu dipenuhi oleh kapalan sehingga membuat kulit pada telapaknya menebal dan begitu kasar, orang yang sedan mabuk ini sepertinya selalu berlatih dengan pedangnya.

 _'Aku tak pernah melihat ada seorangpun Knight dengan tangan sekasar ini,'_

Rias memberikan komentar melalui batinnya, sepertinya gadis itu terkejut dengan hal ini.

Naruto dalam bayangannya adalah seorang _Knight_ yang lemah dan pemalas, ia tak pernah serius dan bekerja keras. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak pernah naik kelas dan tetap berstatus bintang dia perak.

Naruto dalam bayangannya adalah seorang pemuda gendut yang tak pernah berlatih pedang dan tidak tahu menahu mengenai arti dari pedang itu sendiri.

Naruto dalam bayangannya adalah seorang manusia yang bodoh dan hina. Seseorang yang tak mengenal tentang batas dari tubuhnya sendiri untuk menanggung luka dan selalu mencari gara-gara dengan yang kuat.

Sekarang, ia mulai menyadari ada yang salah dengan pemuda ini. Tak mungkin orang dengan tangan yang lebih kasar dari siapapun dalam akademi adalah pribadi pemalas. Mustahil orang dengan bekas luka yang selalu menggenggam pedang yang memiliki bentuk aneh tidak mengetahui arti dari jalan berpedang. Sukar untuk dipercaya jika makhluk yang selalu menentang yang kuat untuk melindungi yang lemah tidak mengetahui batas mutlak dari tubuhnya yang kerap babak belur karena lawan itu adalah makhluk bodoh dan hina.

Pemuda yang sedang diseretnya bukanlah sosok seperti yang dipikirkan. Naruto bukannya terlalu bodoh dan malas hingga ia tidak pernah naik kelas, bahkan pria ini berlatih lebih keras dari siapapun yang ia kenal untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Orang yang selalu dipanggil _Fat Knight_ tak dapat naik kelas karena jalan pedang yang ia pilih sepenuhnya berbeda dengan yang diajarkan oleh akademi, itulah penyebab utama mengapa pemuda ini tak pernah naik kelas.

 _'Sekuat apa kau ini?'_

Dengan latihan sekeras ini, setidaknya ia telah melampaui kelas _[Senior]_. Namun, mengapa ia tak pernah menang melawan seseorang dengan kelas _[Senior]_ atau bahkan dengan kelas yang sama? Disitulah kejanggalan terletak, gadis Gremory itu tak dapat memecahkannya seorang diri.

Tanpa terasa, sudah belasan menit telah berlalu. Rias melihat bangunan yang ia yakini adalah rumah Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan membuka pintunya, namun terkunci. Tak kehabisan akal, ia mulai menggeledah sosok dibalik jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kuncinya berhasil ditemukan dalam saku celana.

 _KLEK_

Pintu rumah terbuka, kesan pertama yang Rias dapatkan dari interior hingga hal lainnya adalah kapal pecah. Sampah yang berserakan, beberapa botol _Ale_ yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat, bau yang tidak sedap, dapur dengan roti dan selai sebagai satu-satunya makanan. Semuanya kacau, kecuali satu tempat. Sebuah meja dengan pedang berbentuk aneh yang kerap pemuda itu bawa terpasang rapi dan cantik, bahkan begitu bersih. Gadis itupun terpesona.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menghentikan kekaguman terhadap pedang aneh yang melengkung itu, ia membawa Naruto ke dalam ranjangnya dan membaringkannya. Pemuda itu langsung terlelap dan Rias hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi polos pemuda itu tatkala tidur.

Setelahnya, ia mulai membersihkan semua _kekacauan_ ini dan itu memakan waktu hingga tengah malam untuk membersihkan semua itu. Rias benar-benar kelelahan, dan dengan niat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa dalam ruang tengah, ia malah ketiduran dan berakhir bermalam di rumah Naruto.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Pagi telah datang dan menyinari kota Kuoh di _Empire_ , cerah dan hangat, semuanya sangat sempurna. Ditambah dengan seorang gadis cantik dalam rumah, bagi Naruto ini adalah hari dimana ia dapat mengatakan ' _Mantab Jiwa'_ sambil memasang pose dari slogan itu sendiri.

 _"Hyaaat!"_

Pedang kayu itu terayun secara vertikal dari atas hinga ke bawah dengan sempurna, membentuk tebasan lurus tanpa cacat. Keringat yang mengalir dari tubuh bagian atasnya yang dibiarkan terekspos tanpa pakaian telah membuktikan sudah berapa banyak ayunan yang ia lakukan.

Tubuh gempal dan ladang bekas berbagai luka itu terus bergerak mengayunkan pedangnya di pagi ini, sebisa mungkin ia akan mempertajam kemampuannya sebelum waktu keberangkatan beberapa jam lagi. Rias Gremory saat ini sedang tidur di ranjangnya, sedangkan ia berakhir dengan tidur di sofa ruang tengah berbekal selembar selimut tipis yang menjadi cadangannya.

"Rupanya kau tak sejahat itu, eh?"

Di sela kegiatan mengayunkan pedangnya, ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Gremory yang saat ini sedang terlelap di ranjangnya. Naruto juga berharap gadis itu tidak curiga dengan bau wangi dan suci yang ditinggalkan oleh Titania, memiliki pacar seorang Dewi benar-benar merepotkan.

Rias yang ia kenal, selalu menjadikannya sebagai _perisai daging_ , merasa terganggu jika didekatnya, dan menganggapnya rendah, tipe _ojou-sama_ yang biasa ditemui dalam akademi. Namun sepertinya gadis itu juga memiliki sisi lain yang sedikit menghargai dirinya. Jika tidak, mengapa gadis itu repot-repot menyeretnya ke rumah, bahkan menamparnya ketika ia sedang mabuk.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk pagi ini, ia berhenti dan memulai kegiatan ritual wajib yang harus dilakukan pada pagi hari, mandi. Airnya begitu dingin dan menyegarkan, begitu selesai melakukan aktivitas pagi itu, tubuhnya masih menggigil karena suhu air yang begitu dingin.

Dalam tubuh bagian bawah perut yang terbalut handuk, ia mulai menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti, selai, serta susu untuk sarapan pagi ini. Hingga air yang masih menempel dalam tubuh penuh lemaknya hampir mengering, ia akhirnya selesai.

Ketika tak ada Titania di rumahnya, ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk melafalkan sesuatu yang ajaib dan dianggapnya sebagai tujuan hidup. Kedua tangannya menadah seperti sedang berdoa.

 _"Berikan aku sepuluh Nee-san cantik, maka akan kucabut keperawanan mereka dari tubuhnya!"_

 _"Berikan aku satu loli manja, maka akan kuguncangkan Empire dan seluruh dunia!"_

 _"Berikan aku gadis berkacamata, maka akan kucabuli Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate van Riessfeld HINGGA TANPA BUSANA!"_

 _"Puja kerang ajaib! Ululululululululululu-"_

Ritualnya terhenti seketika ketika ia menengokkan kepala kearah ruang kamar, bola matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah dengan gaun putih mewah yang dikenakannya saat ini sedang terdiam dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"H-hello... Gremory _-sama?_ "

Mengheningkan cipta...

Mulai.

 _'Kembalikan kesan positif yang kuberikan padamu semalam, bedebah gendut.'_

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Berjalan dengan selembar jubah berwarna hitam dengan sebilah pedang katana menyembul dibaliknya serta tas ransel berukuran cukup besar yang menggantung di punggung. Beberapa meter dibelakangnya sedang berjalan Rias Gremory dengan wajah kejam, gadis itu masih marah mengenai peristiwa tadi pagi.

Mungkin derajat Naruto dihadapan Rias saat ini lebih rendah dari kemarin, sudah pasti itu. Setelah peristiwa mengheningkan cipta tadi, _mood_ gadis itu begitu buruk ketika mereka sarapan selembar roti dan beberapa selai dengan dua gelas yang terisi susu didepan mereka.

Mengenai siapa itu Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate van Riessfeld, dia adalah pewaris tunggal negeri _Empire_. Anak tunggal dari kaisar negeri ini, seorang _[Grand Magic Swordsman]._ Saat ini gadis itu bersekolah di Akademi Seidoukan, salah satu saingan _Magic Knights Academy_ , jadi jangan heran jika matamu akan dimanjakan oleh kecantikannya ketika turnamen _[Knight of Knights]_ diselenggarakan.

Naruto sangat mengidolakan sosok yang tahun lalu memenangkan turnamen paling bergengsi di jagat dunia _[Magic Knights]_ , konon gadis ini sudah memasuki kelas Pahlawan. Naruto tak tahu pasti mengenai sekuat apa gadis ini, terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya, Naruto terlalu kagum terhadap kecantikan sosok bersurai pink itu hingga lupa untuk _mengintip_ seberapa banyak mana yang dimiliki gadis.

Lupakan masalah mengenai gadis pemenang turnamen _[Knight of Knights]_ tahun lalu itu. Naruto dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu jika ia mendaftarkan dirinya dalam seleksi untuk siswa yang akan mewakili _Magic Knights Academy_ dalam turnamen bergengsi itu. Tak masalah jika ia menunjukkan sedikit kekuatan yang ia miliki, yang penting dirinya harus bertemu dan berduel dengan idolanya, titik.

"Oi, Naruto. Berapa hari yang akan kita habiskan untuk menuju Desa Flora?"

Setelah sekian lama berjalan dalam diam, Rias memulai pembicaraan. Gadis itu bertanya mengenai desa terdekat yang diyakini terdapat habitat Orc disana.

"Jika kita terus berjalan diatas _jalur manusia_ , maka setidaknya akan memakan waktu seminggu,"

Naruto menjawabnya, dengan kecepatan berjalan kaki, setidaknya butuh lebih dari lima hari untuk sampai di desa yang terletak di bagian selatan kota Kuoh ini.

 _Jalur manusia_ yang dimaksud Naruto disini adalah sebuah jalan selebar dua hingga tiga meter yang dibangun dari batuan putih untuk memperlancar perdagangan di seluruh kerajaan, panjangnya sendiri hampir meliputi seluruh negeri. Ini adalah jalur teraman yang mereka miliki untuk menuju kemanapun, lebih aman daripada menerobos ke dalam hutan dan bermaksud untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Alasan mengapa jalanannya terbuat dari batu berwarna putih adalah untuk memberi peringatan kepada monster bahwa di tempat inilah manusia melintas dan hidup.

Monster menganggap manusia sebagai mangsa dan manusia sendiri menganggap monster sebagai makhluk yang harus dikalahkan apabila keduanya bertemu. Untuk monster yang tidak mau cari mati atau pertarungan tidak berguna, mereka akan menjauh dari _jalur manusia_. Inilah alasan utama mengapa jalur ini dapat dibilang sebagai rute teraman menuju kemanapun, walaupun kemungkinan pertarungan dengan monster tidak sampai nol, setidaknya cukup rendah.

"Selama itukah?" Rias bertanya dengan nada pasrah, sepertinya ia sudah kelelahan setelah berjalan beberapa jam lamanya, seperti yang diduga dari stamina seorang tuan putri. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto baru sadar jika kedudukan Julis dan Rias hampir setara, mereka berdua adalah anak dan adik dari masing-masing penguasa negeri. _Empire_ dan _Kingdom_ , cukup menarik.

"Jika kau dapat menggunakan sihir teleportasi, kita dapat memangkas waktu perjalanan dalam sekejap," balas Naruto, Rias terdiam ketika mendengarnya. Di dunia ini sendiri hanya ada beberapa orang yang dapat menggunakan sihir ruang dan waktu itu, ayahnya termasuk salah satunya. Sihir itu sendiri bahkan tidak dikuasai oleh Naruto, wujud **_[Melchior]_** dapat bergerak hingga dari padang rumput ini hingga ke ibukota _Empire_ dalam waktu singkat. Seperti yang diduga dari makhluk _overpower_.

"Jangan begitu mempermasalahkannya, justru petualangan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika kita melakukannya dengan berjalan kaki," Naruto melanjutkan, menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia memberikan sebuah senyum kepada Rias. Gadis itu sendiri menunjukkan respon yang aneh, Rias langsung memalingkan muka setelah melihat senyum Naruto. Apakah ia jijik dengan senyum Naruto juga? Jika iya, maka Naruto akan menangis nanti malam.

Posisi mereka saat ini berada dalam hamparan padang rumput yang dekat dengan daerah hutan, tempat ini sangat berbahaya. Kebanyakan orang awam akan menganggap bahwa hutan lebat lebih berbahaya daripada padang rumput yang luas, namun para petualang yang sudah berpengalaman akan berkata lain.

Dibandingkan dengan hutan yang memiliki berbagai macam pohon yang dapat dipanjat ataupun tempat untuk berlindung, padang rumput tidak memiliki satupun tempat untuk melindungi diri dari monster. Inilah alasan utama mengapa Naruto berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dan membuat Rias harus berlari kecil untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya, mereka harus sampai ke dalam hutan sebelum monster datang. Namun, sepertinya Astrid sedang menguji mereka.

"Rias! Ada enam Goblin di arah jam sembilan!"

Itu adalah arah barat, tepat pada sisi kanan mereka. Ini gawat, Goblin adalah monster dengan kerja sama tim yang tinggi, akan susah untuk menghadapi mereka dengan jumlah sebanyak itu. Satu atau dua Goblin bukan masalah, tiga dan empat lumayan, lima hingga enam adalah _hardcore_.

"Aku tahu itu!"

Rias memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menciptakan serangan bola api dari sihirnya. Dengan imajinasi, ia memusatkan aliran mana dalam tubuh menuju telapak tangan, bola api telah tercipta dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk tahap prediksi dan perhitungan.

Sementara Rias sibuk dengan sihirnya, Naruto telah melempar ransel miliknya dan sedang memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangan kanan memegang sempurna gagang pedang, sementara yang satunya memegangi sarungnya. Pemuda itu akan melakukan _Battoujutsu_ untuk mengurangi jumlah lawan. Musuh semakin mendekat, tubuh gempal dan besar itu semakin menguatkan kuda-kuda yang bagi sebagian orang adalah posisi menggelikan, namun sebenarnya itu tanpa celah dan penuh konsentrasi yang tinggi untuk melakukannya. Rias telah menyelesaikan sihirnya dan bola api melesat kearah enam Goblin tersebut.

 _"Fire Ball!"_

 _DUARRR_

Walaupun jarak yang memisahkan mereka sekitar limapuluh meter, efek getarannya masih terasa di kaki mereka. Kedua murid _Putih Biru_ tengah mengawasi dengan seksama tempat terjadinya ledakan yang saat ini masih terselimuti oleh debu. Setelah sepersekian detik, teriakan yang tak sedap untuk didengar dikumandangkan oleh Goblin yang masih selamat, mereka ada empat.

Rias terkejut karena mantra yang dikiranya dapat mengakhiri monster-monster itu dalam sekali lempar ternyata hanya mampu mengurangi dua dari mereka, dan membeku karena keterkejutan adalah hal yang merugikan bagi _Knights_ ataupun _Wizards_ manapun. Setelah ia tersadar dan bersiap untuk mengirimkan gelombang kedua, Naruto menyela.

"Tak akan sempat! Biar aku yang maju, kau mundurlah dan mengambil jarak untuk _support_!"

"T-tapi, jika kau gagal menahan mereka sebelum sihirku datang. Kau akan ikut terkena!"

Rias sebisa mungkin menolak gagasan Naruto, ia keluarkan pedang pendek yang ada di pinggangnya dari sarungnya, bahkan _Wizards_ harus memiliki senjata ketika sihir tak lagi dapat digunakan.

"Tak masalah dengan itu, cepat mundurlah! Aku percaya padamu,"

Naruto berkata demikian, nada yang ia gunakan benar-benar penuh akan harapan dan kepercayaan terhadap kemampuan _partner_ nya, pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebisa mungkin aku tak akan menghianati ekspektasimu," jawab Rias sambil berlari kearah timur.

"Itu baru _Elite-class Wizards_ ," gumam Naruto pelan, mata safirnya terus terarah kepada masing-masing Goblin. Ia sedang memilah-milah mana yang celah pertahanannya paling besar, dan akhirnya ketemu, dia adalah Goblin yang paling kiri dari keempatnya. Ketika monster yang Naruto incar telah masuk kedalam jangkauan serangannya, kilauan pedang yang ditarik dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dibarengi loncatan terjadi dalam serempak, tebasan horizontal yang terarah ke leher target.

 _"Battoujutsu!"_

 _CRASSSHHH_

Seperti pisau yang membelah mentega, logam putih mengkilap itu dengan mudahnya memisahkan kepala dari badan sang target, bunyi terdengar dan darah bermuncratan, diiringi dengan tumbangnya lawan. Satu dilumpuhkan, setelahnya Naruto melompat mundur dan menjaga jarak dengan kuda-kuda yang ia pasang.

Bukannya langsung menyerang, ketiga Goblin yang masih tersisa saat ini malah mengepung Naruto. Mereka secara bergantian menyerang Naruto, ketika salah satu serangannya gagal, maka yang lainnya akan melangsungkan serangan untuk melindungi rekan sekaligus mengambil celah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto ketika sedang menangkis serangan.

Ketiga Goblin tersebut masing-masing membawa kapak, pedang panjang, serta pedang pendek. Masing-masing dari mereka juga memiliki perisai kecil di salah satu tangannya.

 _PRANK_

Goblin yang ada di depannya adalah pengguna pedang panjang, dia meloncat dan menebas miring Naruto, namun katana yang Naruto miliki dengan tanpa celah menahannya. Ketika momen saat dua logam itu beradu, Naruto melayangkan tendangan pada penyerang dan alhasil si Goblin terpaksa berguling ke tanah dan berteriak kesakitan. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk membunuh Goblin yang jatuh itu, namun ketika _Knight_ itu akan mengakhiri nyawa Goblin itu, rekan mereka menyerang Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kesempatan emas untuk mengurangi jumlah lawan.

"Naruto! Aku telah siap dengan sihirku!"

Dengan suara Rias yang berteriak kencang dan kondisi lawan yang saat ini sedang berdiri berdampingan didepannya untuk mencegah rekan mereka terbunuh, lelaki gendut itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke arah Rias. Dan pada saat itu, bola api yang sama seperti tadi melintas begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, lalu meledak tepat dimana Goblin berada.

 _DUARRRRRR_

 _'Kampret! Apanya yang kelas elit?! Gadis ini ingin membunuhku!'_

Walaupun selamat, Naruto harus menerima nasib sial berupa terhempas ke depan dan bergulung-gulung di tanah, sialnya kepalanya terbentur batu dan berdarah. Minus dahinya yang jadi babak belur, semua Goblin dibasmi pada saat itu juga dan menyisakan daging matang mereka.

Masih dalam posisi terlentang dan memegangi dahi, pria itu mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki yang saat ini sedang menuju kearahnya, itu pasti Rias.

"Kau tak apa?! Astaga, kepalamu berdarah!"

 _'Kau kira siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini, wahai gadis tetek besar?!_ '

Dengan tanggap gadis itu mengobati kepala Naruto dengan beberapa tanaman obat yang sengaja ia petik dari _mansion_ setelah sarapan di rumah Naruto, beruntung tas ranselnya berada di _mansion_ dan ia harus mengambilnya. Jika tidak, luka di kepala Naruto akan dibiarkan hingga sembuh sendiri.

Setelah ia menghentikan pendarahan ringan di dahi itu, gadis itu kemudian melumuri bagian yang terluka dengan daun yang baru saja ia tumbuk dan akhirnya membalut kepala pemuda itu dengan sepotong kain yang sengaja ia potong dari jubah hitamnya.

"Rupanya kau cukup terampil dalam hal ini, eh?"

Pertanyaan itu dimaksudkan untuk memuji kepiawaian Rias dalam melakukan perawatan terhadap luka, dan Rias juga memahami maksud dari apa yang Naruto katakan. Lagi-lagi gadis itu memalingkan kepalanya ke sembarang arah. Apakah gadis itu marah karena Naruto sampai terluka hanya karena menghadapi Goblin? Entahlah, Naruto tak tahu.

"A-aku dulu pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang perawat,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan mimpimu?"

"Karena aku sadar, aku memiliki potensi dalam hal sihir,"

"Dan mengabaikan mimpimu?"

"I-itu..." Rias menggantungkan kata-katanya, bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Tak masalah jika kau menjadi seorang perawat. Selama itu adalah keinginan dirimu sendiri, mengapa tidak? Lagipula, banyak orang yang akan senang jika harus dirawat oleh gadis secantik dirimu, aku bahkan termasuk didalamnya,"

"Begitukah?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan, ia juga memalingkan wajahnya saat ini.

"Ah tidak, lupakan. Pasti orang sepertiku hanya akan menakutimu jika hal itu terjadi."

"Hahahahahahahaa!"

Naruto tertawa ketika membayangkan dirinya sendiri datang dan meminta diobati oleh Rias, pasti itu akan menjadi sangat canggung. Ia menertawai ketidakmampuannya dalam berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis seperti Rias, pemuda itu sendiri bingung bagaimana Titania dulu dapat jatuh hati kepadanya.

Siang itu berakhir dengan kegiatan membangun tenda di dalam hutan yang dekat dengan _jalur manusia_ , kali ini Rias jadi lebih jarang berinteraksi dengan Naruto, namun pemuda itu tak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu.

Tenda telah berdiri tepat ketika malam tiba, mereka telah membuat perapian dan memulai makan malamnya dengan sepotong daging kering yang alot. Makanan pada saat berkelanan memang buruk, dan ia harus memakan daging ini hingga beberapa hari kedepan, Naruto menghela nafas dan memakan daging itu dengan pasrah. Rias sendiri juga sepertinya tak begitu menikmati dagingnya.

"Aku akan berjaga pada malam ini, kau pulihkan saja dulu staminamu," kata Naruto, ia sepertinya tahu jika Rias saat ini sedang kelelahan. Pasti gadis itu saat ini sedang kesakitan karena kaki yang tak pernah digunakan untuk berjalan selama dan sejauh ini masih belum terbiasa, Naruto bertaruh jika besok gadis ini tak akan dapat berjalan dan akan sembuh pada lusa.

Si gendut itu sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, jadi ia tak memiliki masalah dengan kaki ataupun stamina.

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, gadis itu memasuki tenda dan terlelap dengan pulasnya. Naruto sendiri akan berjaga hingga fajar datang.

Dalam dunia petualangan, hal gawat akan terjadi jika satu kelompok petualang tidur pada malam hari tanpa ada seorangpun yang berjaga. Biasanya monster akan menyerang ketika kita masih terlelap di alam mimpi, dan itu adalah hal yang Naruto hindari.

 _'Lagipula, Naga tak butuh tidur!'_

Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, sepanjang malam kedua mata itu terus terbuka lebar dan mengawasi kondisi sekitar hingga pagi datang.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Fav & Foll diutamakan dan kritik saran diutamakan (") Selamat malam mingguan di rumah, mblo. Moga yang baca fic ini kejatuhan bidadari atau biri-biri keesokan harinya (")_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

 ** _Rheinhart_**

 _©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Absolute! Naru, Fat! Naru, AU, OC, OOC, Medieval!Theme, Typo (s), Small! Harem, etc_

 _Pair : Naruto x Titania x ..._

 _Chapter 4 : Desa Flora dan Rencana Penaklukan Orc_

 ** _Gak suka? Baca Dulu!_**

 ** _Masih Gak Suka? Bakar HP/PC-mu!_**

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Hari pertama dari petuangan yang Naruto telah terlewati. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya mengenai Rias, gadis itu benar-benar tidak dapat bergerak dan kesakitan karena otot kaki yang sebelumnya tak pernah ditempa harus bekerja sekeras kemarin. Mau tidak mau, hari kedua harus mereka jalani dengan singgah di tempat itu.

"Oi, Rias. Aku akan mencari hewan buruan dulu, kau tetaplah berada disini. Seharusnya tempat ini jarang dilewati oleh monster, kau akan baik-baik saja," Naruto berujar, pemuda itu telah siap dengan sebilah katana yang biasa ia pakai. Sebelumnya, ia telah dengan telaten mengasah serta merawat pedangnya, jadi tak akan masalah dengan ketajamannya.

"Baiklah. Tetapi, bagaimana jika ada Goblin yang mendekat?" Sedikit ketakutan, gadis itu mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya, tampaknya ia trauma dengan Goblin yang kemarin. Naruto sendiri tersenyum, gadis ini rupanya mulai menyadari bahwa akademi terlalu meremehkan monster yang hidup di dunia ini. Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan, secara tidak langsung Rias telah menjadi lebih kuat karena pertarungan kemarin.

"Tak masalah dengan itu. Kau lihat pohon besar yang ada disana?" Sambil berbicara, ia menunjuk sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Rias mengangguk seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, namun sepertinya dia juga perlu untuk menjelaskan lebih rinci untuk mencegah sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Pohon itu memiliki dahan dan daun yang lebat, kau dapat bersembunyi disana jika monster datang. Seranglah mereka dari atas menggunakan sihir angin, itu akan efektif karena serangannya yang tak terlihat dan tak bersuara,"

Setelah ber _'Oh'_ , gadis itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Walau kakinya terasa begitu sakit ketika dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan, setidaknya ia masih bisa menahannya dan dapat memanjat pohon itu dengan waktu singkat. Pemuda itu kemudian pergi dan memulai perburuannya, tanpa disadari oleh sang _Knight_ gendut itu, si Gremory itu bergumam.

 _"Semoga beruntung_."

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Tepat setelah gadis itu sepenuhnya hilang dari pandangan, perburuan dimulai. Ia mencoba untuk memasuki daerah hutan yang terletak jauh dari _jalur manusia_ dengan harapan bahwa akan ada hewan buruan yang sedang sial melintas di depan mata.

Pemuda itu telah mengamankan area sekitar tenda tempat Rias beristirahat dan memulihkan diri untuk esok hari. Ketika Rias tertidur, ia tanpa ampun menghabisi seluruh monster yang ada di sekitar dengan wujud gendut itu, hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman bertarung.

Total dari monster yang ia bunuh adalah duabelas Goblin dan lima Slime. Orc tidak hidup di wilayah ini, jadi tak ada untungnya mencari hingga ke seluruh pelosok hutan dan berharap akan ada seekor Orc sial yang sedang tertidur pulas dan menunggu untuk dipenggal.

Saat tersibuk dalam lamunannya, dua ekor kelinci gemuk sedang berkejar-kejaran. Naruto memberikan seringai ketika santapan pada hari ini telah ditemukan, bahkan terik matahari masih belum begitu menyengat, Rias dan dirinya tak akan terlambat menyantap sarapan.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja..." Ia bergumam pelan, memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang seharusya ia larang. Tangan kanannya menyelinap ke dalam jubah, mengambil sebilah pisau lempar. Dengan sedikit berkonsentrasi terhadap prediksi dan jauh target, pisau itu dilempar.

 _Slepp_

Dua kelinci malang yang sedang berkejar-kejaran secara beriringan itu mati seketika saat sebuah objek tajam melintas tepat kearah kepala mereka. Tanpa suara, bidikan yang akurat, dilakukan dengan cepat. Tidak ada satupun manusia kecuali ayahnya yang tahu mengenai berbagai macam senjata yang telah pria gendut itu masteri. Terkecuali pedang katana yang selalu dipakai, hampir semua senjata yang ada di dunia ini telah ia masteri. Inilah alasan mengapa Naruto hanya dapat menggunakan _Battoujutsu_ saat menggunakan katana.

Dibandingkan menggunakan senjata dan jurus yang telah diketahui dan dipakai di dunia ini, menggunakan sebuah senjata dan teknik yang belum pernah dilihat dan asing bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Ayahnya sendiri hanya menjelaskan tata cara penggunaan dan Ksatria yang disebut _Samurai_ sebagai penggunanya. Selebihnya, ia mempelajari teknik berpedang ini seperti sedang berada di tempat yang gelap dan hanya bergantung dengan indera peraba. Dengan kata lain, hampir tak memiliki peluang sukses.

Pedang katana tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, benda dari dunia lain. Senjata itu dibuat dan ditempa oleh seorang _Dwarf_ terbaik yang ada di _Kingdom,_ bahkan logam yang digunakan adalah adamantite, logam terkeras dan termahal di dunia. Satu-satunya benda yang Namikaze Minato rancang seorang diri.

Berjalan pelan kearah sepasang kelinci gemuk itu lalu mengambilnya, tak lupa pula ia membersihkan pisau lempar yang terbuat dari logam murahan yang sering dijumpai di pasar. Sebisa mungkin, pemuda itu tak mau merogoh koceknya untuk membeli senjata baru, walaupun itu murah. Satu-satunya benda mahal yang ia miliki hanyalah pedang melengkung yang selalu dibawanya, katana.

"Waktunya kembali," ucapnya senang, tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi telinga kedua kelinci itu agar tidak jatuh dan tangan kirinya mengelus-elus pedang dari dunia lain kepunyaannya. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan selain kembali dan memasak kelinci-kelinci ini, sepertinya sup tak buruk juga.

Matahari yang sinarnya belum begitu panas, suhu yang dingin, suara kicauan burung dan hewan lainnya cukup meramaikan perjalanan kembali pemuda itu. Jarak antara satu pohon dengan yang lain tidak begitu dekat, itulah mengapa perjalanannya tidak begitu melelahkan.

Hanya butuh belasan menit untuk kembali ke tenda. Ia mendapati Rias sedang berada di luar tenda dan sedang... memijati kakinya. Kesampingkan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu, setiap gadis itu bergerak untuk melakukan pijatan, kedua asetnya bergerak kesana-kemari. Teruslah memijat demi kesehatan seksual Naruto, Rias.

"Kau sudah datang?" Gadis itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan makhluk tinggi besar dan gendut bernama Naruto, pemuda itu mendecih pelan karena pemandangan indah dari gunung kembar itu harus ia abaikan demi keselamatan nyawanya.

"Cepat sekali kau mendapatkan hewan buruan," Rias terkagum setelah melihat sepasang kelinci putih gemuk yang Naruto bawa, pemuda itu sendiri kini meletakkan kelinci buruannya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa wortel serta sayuran yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sup.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kedua kelinci itu tiba-tiba muncul dari semak, aku buru saja," Ia merespon gadis itu sambil memotong-motong sayuran, kelinci itu diserahkan kepada Rias untuk dipotong. Pemuda itu cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui gadis bangsawan itu cukup handal dan terampil dalam urusan memasak.

Setelah ia menuangkan air dan memasukkan sayuran yang telah ia potong bersama dengan daging kelinci yang telah Rias kuliti dan potong kedalam kuali kecil milik Naruto, mereka sekarang tinggal menunggu sup itu hingga seluruh bumbunya menyatu.

"Oi Rias," Naruto ingin memulai sebuah percakapan dengan gadis itu.

"Hm?" Dengan penuh tanya, si gadis merespon.

"Aku dengar **_[Peter san Siro]_** sedang berada di _Kingdom_ , apakah itu benar?"

Rias adalah seseorang yang memiliki otoritas yang tinggi di _Kingdom_ , seharusnya ia mengetahui benar tidaknya hal itu. Apa yang Naruto ingin tanyakan sendiri bukan dimana ayahnya tinggal, melainkan dalam posisi apa ia menjabat di _Kingdom_.

"Itu benar, dia adalah seorang Paladin di _Kingdom!"_

"Wow! Itu keren, jika saja aku juga bisa menjadi sepertinya..."

Paladin, otoritas tertinggi yang memegang kendali penuh atas seluruh Ksatria dalam suatu negeri. Seperti yang ia duga, ayahnya pasti akan memegang jabatan yang tinggi dimanapun orang itu berada.

"Jangan berkecil hati. Jika kita telah lulus dari akademi, aku bisa membuatmu memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi sepertinya," Rias berujar dengan bangga, ia bahkan sampai menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan membuat tatapan Naruto seketika menjadi liar untuk sesaat. Dada itu benar-benar membuat pemuda itu meremasnya kuat-kuat, apa yang ia pikirkan?! Ia ingin menggali informasi, bukan berpikir mesum.

"Begitukah? Jangan berusaha untuk menghiburku, kau tahu sendiri jika aku adalah salah satu _Knight_ terburuk di akademi?" Naruto berusaha mengelak, namun Rias memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kau sangat hebat ketika menghadapi Goblin-goblin itu!"

 _'Mereka hanya Goblin, oi! Bahkan nafasku dapat menerbangkan mereka!'_

Untuk seekor Naga kolosal, tentu menerbangkan Goblin hanya dengan satu hembusan nafas bukanlah hal yang sulit, bahkan Troll sendiri sama seperti Goblin jika hal itu terjadi.

"Memangnya kriteria untuk menjadi Paladin yaitu harus menahan Goblin hingga bantuan datang?"

Tawa pecah dari kedua makhluk berbeda _gender_ itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, _baka_. Ada cara lain untuk menduduki posisi Paladin selain hanya mengandalkan kekuatan,"

Naruto sepertinya tertarik mengenai hal ini, terbukti dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi oleh keingintahuan.

"Apa itu?" Tanpa segan pemuda pirang itu bertanya, ia memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk senyaman mungkin.

"Seperti kekuasaan dan pengaruh politik, bahkan seseorang yang lihai dalam hal mengatur strategi perang secara diam-diam akan diamati oleh atasan dan direkomendasikan sebagai Paladin jika ia memiliki evaluasi yang baik," Rias menjelaskannya dengan baik, Naruto semakin ingin tahu.

"Kekuasaan dan pengaruh politik? Seperti apa itu?" Pemuda itu sudah memahami tentang bagian dimana kelihaian berstrategi perang, namun dua hal yang sebelumnya disebutkan belum dimengertinya.

"Seperti misalnya... kau menikahi seseorang dengan otoritas tertinggi di sebuah negeri, kau dapat menjadi Paladin dengan jalan itu," Gadis Gremory itu mengambil jeda dalam penjelasannya, kemudian memalingkan mukanya sebelum menjelaskan kelanjutan hal itu.

"Menikah dengan seseorang dengan otoritas tertinggi dalam sebuah negeri? Apakah contohnya seperti menikahi Julis- _ojousama_?" Naruto mulai memahami intinya, dan hidungnya mengembang-mengempis ketika nama Julis ia sebutkan, secinta itukah kau terhadap idolamu? Tentu. Rias menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat perubahan drastis dari sikap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, bahkan kau dapat menjadi kaisar selanjutnya jika menikahi gadis itu,"

"WOAAHHH... aku tak tertarik,"

"Eh?" Rias bingung, mengapa pemuda ini tak tertarik dengan jabatan setinggi itu?

"Memerintah suatu negeri bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan kedengarannya sangat merepotkan,"

"Oh.. kau benar mengenai hal itu. Juga... bukan hanya Riessfeld saja yang dapat membuatmu menjadi seorang Paladin jika kau nikahi," Rias lagi-lagi memalingkan mukanya, sepertinya ia tak begitu tertarik mengenai topik ini.

"Lantas siapa lagi?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah dungu yang dapat membuat gelak tawa bagi seorang Rias Gremory, jika gadis itu tidak memalingkan mukanya tentunya.

" ... Aku." Gadis itu benar-benar memalingkan mukanya sejauh mungkin dari mata Naruto, mungkin gadis itu sedang tertarik dengan hewan yang berada di dekat sini atau sebagainya sampai-sampai tak mau menatap wajah Naruto hingga segitunya.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Hari kedua mereka lewati dengan bersantai-santai di hutan, maka hari ketiga dan seterusnya akan dilewati dengan berjalan kaki tanpa henti.

Satu-satunya hal yang berubah disini adalah Rias, gadis itu semakin jarang mengeluh tentang kecapekan ataupun meminta istirahat. Sepertinya ia sedang bekerja keras untuk menghindari belas kasih dari Naruto, si gendut meyakini itu.

Hingga hari terakhir dari waktu yang diperkirakan oleh Naruto, mereka sampai pada sebuah desa dengan kepadatan penduduk yang dapat dikatakan diatas rata-rata. Tak jauh berbeda dari desa-desa lainnya di _Empire_ , mereka menyediakan penginapan, kedai bar, serta guild untuk para petualang.

Desa Flora adalah tempat yang paling dekat dengan Hutan Naga Putih, dahulunya hutan ini adalah sarang dari salah satu **_Seven Dragons_** , **_[Albion]_**.

Dari buku sejarah yang ia baca di perpustakaan, sebelum **_[Albion]_** dikalahkan oleh **_[Peter san Siro]_** , Desa Flora adalah tempat yang kumuh dan berpenduduk sedikit. Semuanya berubah ketika negara api- maksudku ayah datang dan menghabisi **_[Pride Dragon King]_** ini.

Biasanya, Naga selalu menyimpan harta benda yang begitu banyak didalam sarangnya. Dan hal itu juga berlaku di sarang milik **_[Albion]_** , setelah Naga itu dikalahkan, harta itu digunakan untuk membangun kembali Desa Flora dan membiayai Perang Dunia Naga. Ophis juga memiliki harta di sarangnya, hanya saja Naruto tak tahu dimana sarang ibunya berada. Dari yang pemuda itu dengar dari mulut sang ibu, harta yang ia punyai cukup untuk membeli sebuah negeri besar beserta isinya.

Terkecuali dirinya, semua Naga yang ia kenal memiliki sarang dan harta yang berserakan didalamnya. ' _Melchior adalah Naga yang kuat, dia tidak butuh sarang!'_ adalah kata motivasi kepada diri sendiri untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan sarang, walau merebut sarang Naga lain _halal_ hukumnya, sih.

Ia akan pikirkan mengenai masalah pembuatan sarang nanti, sekarang ia harus menuju ke satu-satunya tempat penginapan di desa ini. Letaknya berada di tengah desa, jadi menemukannya tidak begitu sulit. Disamping penginapan, terdapat bangunan guild untuk para petualang, pemandiannya sendiri terletak di daerah pinggir desa yang dekat dengan sumber mata air desa.

Kedua murid _Magic Knights Academy_ itu memasuki bangunan berlantai dua dari kayu, mereka menuju ke tempat resepsionis untuk menginap selama beberapa hari.

" _Jii-san_ , berapa harga untuk dua buah kamar tiap malamnya?" Disini Rias lah yang harus bekerja, Naruto cukup hanya menonton dan berdiri layaknya orang bodoh di belakang Rias.

"Tiga koin _copper_ untuk satu kamar permalamnya, seharusnya totalnya adalah enam koin tiap malam. Tetapi, khusus untuk _Ojou-sama_ yang cantik ini, akan aku berikan lima _copper_!" Wajah tua sangar itu tersenyum ramah kepada Rias, sepertinya rencana Naruto berjalan sukses. Dengan menggunakan Rias sebagai tokoh utama dalam rencananya untuk menyewa penginapan, maka akan muncul kemungkinan harganya akan diturunkan.

Walaupun rencana itu sukses, namun Rias tak merasa senang ataupun sedih karenanya. Bagi orang yang memiliki harta berlimpah, lebih murah satu _copper_ untuk tempat penginapan bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, pemuda itu begitu menghargai satu koin receh yang mereka keluarkan.

"Jadi, siapa nama _Ojou-sama_ dan pembantunya?"

 _'Oi?!'_

Ketika sang resepsionis tua berwajah garang itu menanyakan nama dari Rias, mungkin karena wajah atau rupa Naruto yang mirip seperti _jongos_ hingga tanpa ragu orang itu menganggap Naruto sebagai pembantu dari gadis cantik seperti Rias. Dalam diam, pemuda gendut itu menangis.

"Aku adalah Rias, sebenarnya pria itu adalah partnerku. Namanya adalah..." Rias menggantungkan ucapannya, helaian crimson miliknya bergoyang ketika kepala itu menengok kearah Naruto, gadis itu ingin Naruto menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Sengaja dirinya tak menyebutkan nama belakangnya, ia ingin menghindari keributan sebisa mungkin. Bukan hal yang biasa jika terdapat seorang bangsawan kelas atas yang memerintah _Kingdom_ tiba-tiba menginap di tempat kecil seperti penginapan ini. Lagipula, ia benci keributan yang tidak diperlukan.

"Melchior! Naga agung Melchior!"

Lupakan, sepertinya penyakit bodoh pemuda itu kambuh lagi. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menyebut nama aslinya dengan bangga hingga menepuk-nepuk dadanya, Rias menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat. Jika tempat ini sedang ramai, mungkin Naruto akan berakhir dengan diolok-olok habis-habisan oleh penginap yang lain.

 _Duagh_

 _"Ittei!"_

Tinju melayang di kepala pemuda itu. Mungkin karena merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak, ia malah menyebutkan nama agungnya secara terang-terangan, beruntung disini hanya ada dua sosok hidup selain dirinya dan keduanya hanya menganggap itu sebagai lelucon. Naga adalah makhluk dengan harga diri yang tinggi dalam hal tertentu, dan harga diri Naruto terletak pada gelar _Knight_. Itulah alasan ia kesal ketika seseorang memanggilnya sebagai pembantu atau sebagainya.

"Naruto, nama dia adalah Naruto... maafkan temanku yang penyakit bodohnya kumat lagi!"

Resepsionis sekaligus pemilik penginapan yang diketahui bernama Kokabiel –diatas meja ada papan namanya- itu hanya tertawa renyah melihat apa yang gadis didepannya lakukan untuk menghentikan perbuatan kekanak-kanakan dari sosok gendut di sebelahnya.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama ada _orang aneh_ yang mengaku sebagai Pahlawan Pembunuh Naga, Paladin dari _Empire_ , pacar dari putri _Empire_ , dan kali ini adalah **_[Melchior]_**. Karena orang-orang seperti inilah yang biasanya kerap membuat berbagai macam kehebohan yang menarik untuk dilihat, jadi ia tak begitu keberatan dengan tingkah aneh pemuda itu.

"Tak masalah, semoga kalian betah menginap disini!"

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, keduanya menuju kearah tangga yang terletak di ujung ruangan lalu naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamar masing-masing terletak. Dalam lorong di lantai dua, mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis bersurai hitam berbaju maid dengan bodi aduhay, sepertinya dia adalah anak ataupun pembantu dari pemilik penginapan ini.

Rias dan Naruto menyapa gadis itu dan dia menyapa balik, kemudian mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing yang terletak secara berdampingan.

Hal pertama yang Rias lakukan ketika sampai di kamarnya adalah meletakkan ransel miliknya, lalu meloncat ke kasur berukuran _queen-size_. Tidak seempuk kasur miliknya, namun lebih baik daripada tidur di dalam tenda seperti hari-hari yang ia lewati dalam seminggu terakhir. Ia bahkan nyaris tertidur, namun bau badannya benar-benar mengganggu, gadis itu memutuskan akan pergi ke pemandian umum terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Walaupun matahari masih bersinar tinggi di langit, namun rasa lelahnya tak dapat dianggap enteng, jika saja sensasi lengket tubuhnya berhasil dikalahkan oleh rasa lelah, maka ia sudah pasti telah terlelap.

Bangun dari posisinya, ia mulai berjalan mendekat ke tempat ranselnya berada. Mengobrak-abrik isi dari tas itu, satu setel pakaian ganti telah berada di tangan.

 _Krieekk_

Bunyi decitan pintu terdengar ketika tangannya menarik gagang pintu, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ke pemandian.

Dalam lorong di lantai dua, masih dijumpainya sosok gadis berpenampilan maid dengan rambut hitam itu. Gadis berpakaian maid sedang melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, dilihat dari panjangnya lorong di lantai ini, sepertinya pekerjaan itu tak bisa dianggap enteng. Rias melangkah pergi menuju tangga, si Gremory ini tak mau mengganggu jalannya pekerjaan sosok yang diyakininya sebagai pembantu di penginapan ini.

Kokabiel yang senantiasa duduk di meja resepsionis yang terletak di tengah bangunan dan dekat dengan dinding serta sebuah ruang toilet didekatnya memberikan senyuman kepada Rias, ia menyapa gadis itu. Balasan yang sama ia berikan kepada pak tua berwajah seram namun ramah itu, ia dengan terburu-buru melangkah tempat pemandian umum.

Peralatan mandi seperti handuk, sabun, dan baju ganti telah dibawanya, jadi tak akan masalah mengenai hal ini. Pada siang itu, Rias Gremory menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kesenangan dan basuhan air dingin.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Naruto sedang berkutat dengan sebuah papan besar yang memajang berbagai macam misi yang dapat diambil di tempat itu. Pemuda itu sengaja menuju ke tempat ini setelah menaruh tas besarnya di penginapan, mata safirnya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari sebuah _quest_ mengenai pembasmian Orc di tempat ini.

 _'Dapat!'_

Ketemu juga apa dicarinya, bahkan hadiah yang ditawarkan adalah dua keping _gold_ untuk setiap kepala monster itu, itu adalah harga yang cukup tinggi, bahkan di kota Kuoh sendiri. Urutan mata uang di dunia ini dari yang terendah hingga yang tertinggi adalah ; _copper, gold, dan silver_. Perak lebih bernilai daripada emas karena logam itu dapat dialiri sihir dan menjadi konduktornya, sedangkan emas tidak demikian.

Dalam hatinya, pemuda itu bertanya-tanya mengapa hadiah yang ditawarkan hampir mencapai dua kali lipat dari hadiah normalnya.

Biasanya, penggandaan jumlah hadiah terjadi jika muncul monster yang jumlahnya tiba-tiba naik drastis atau saat kondisi darurat seperti penyerangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh monster di sebuah wilayah yang dihuni oleh manusia, seperti desa, kota, ataupun tempat dimana banyak manusia hidup disana. Merasa jika memikirkan hal ini tak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja resepsionis guild setelah ia mencabut kertas _quest_ itu dari papan.

Ada empat meja resepsionis di tempat ini, tiga dari mereka adalah sosok gadis cantik. Karena tatapan yang membuat hatinya teriris dilayangkan oleh ketiganya, ia akhirnya lebih memilih untuk duduk di meja resepsionis pria.

Pria yang duduk di belakang meja adalah seorang bertampang pemalas dengan rambut yang diikat ke belakang, membuatnya terlihat seperti nanas.

Menguap sejenak, pemuda malas itu menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk diseberang meja dengan bosan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ia bertanya, pemuda itu langsung menuju bagian utama dalam dialog yang biasanya dipakainya untuk melayani para petualang.

"Aku ingin mengambil _quest_ ini," Dengan menyerahkan selembar kertas tentang pembasmian _Orc_ yang ia ambil, mulutnya mengatakan kalimat umum di kalangan petualang. Kursi yang ia duduki berdecit karena tak kuat dengan berat orang yang mendudukinya, namun suasana disana masih terfokus kepada pengambilan _quest_ ini. Si rambut nanas dengan seragam guild itu terdiam di tempatnya, matanya terfokus terhadap kertas yang berisi _quest_ yang Naruto ambil.

" _Nee_ , apa kau yakin dengan _quest_ ini? Ini adalah salah satu _quest_ terberat yang ada di guild baru-baru ini," Intonasi yang digunakan si nanas bernama Nara Shikamaru itu menunjukkan sebuah keraguan didalam setiap katanya, pria pemalas itu mengamati tubuh Naruto dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan seksama. Jika dilihat dari bentuk tubuh gendut itu, dia bukanlah seorang petualang ataupun seseorang yang tergolong kuat.

"Tentu saja, lagipula sekolahku sedang menugaskanku untuk menaklukan Orc," Naruto menjawab keraguan Shikamaru dengan tenang dan penuh keyakinan, Orc adalah alasan utama ia berada disini.

"Sekolah? Dari akademi mana kau berasal?" tanya Shikamaru, dengan maksud untuk mengetahui dari sekolah mana si gendut ini berasal. Dari yang ia tahu, tidak sedikit akademi yang sering melakukan ujian pembasmian monster di alam terbuka dalam wilayah _Empire_.

" _Magic Knights Academy_ ," Kemudian, Shikamaru merasa lega setelah mendengar asal sekolah Naruto. _Magic Knights Academy_ adalah salah satu akademi terbaik di _Empire_ , bahkan seluruh dunia. Menurut kabar yang ia dengar dari para petualang, sekolah itu memiliki siswa yang mewarisi kekuatan dari **_Seven Dragons_** dan **_[Peter san Siro]_**.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Pertama-tama, biarkan aku menjelaskan detail dari misi ini," ucap Shikamaru, Naruto mengangguk dan akan mendengarkan seluruh detailnya. Di dunia yang dipenuhi oleh setiap monster kejam dan siap membunuhmu ketika kau lengah, perlu persiapan matang untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Seperti yang kau baca di kertas _quest_ , misinya adalah membasmi Orc sebanyak yang kau bisa. Monster ini memiliki tubuh yang besar dan hampir mirip sepertimu,"

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar sesuatu yang dapat digolongkan sebagai hinaan itu tertuju kepadanya. Namun ia tak mau mempermasalahkan itu saat ini, jadi duduk diam dan mendengarkan adalah prioritas utama.

"Tubuh mereka dilindungi oleh lapisan lemak yang sangat tebal yang sulit ditembus oleh tebasan pedang, hingga tidak akan memungkinkan untuk melakukan serangan ke jantung mereka. Satu-satunya peluang yang kau punya adalah menyerang kepala mereka dengan satu tebasan penuh untuk membunuh mereka,"

Penjelasan umum mengenai tata cara mengalahkan Orc sudah terlewati, sekarang akan dibahas soal asal-usul _quest_ ini dibuat. Bagian inilah yang Naruto tunggu, pemuda itu ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik penggandaan jumlah hadiah untuk _quest_ yang kata pemuda bergaya rambut nanas itu sebagai salah satu _quest_ terberat di guild.

"Baru-baru ini, jumlah Orc di Hutan Naga Putih berganda hingga berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Mereka mulai keluar dari hutan dan merusak area pertanian warga dan menyerang ternaknya untuk makan. Ditambah lagi... seekor Orc hitam terlihat bersama mereka,"

 _'Orc hitam?'_

Naruto tak pernah melihat jenis Orc ini, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui eksistensinya. Kesimpulan yang dapat ia ambil saat ini adalah Orc yang satu ini merupakan mutasi, atau kemungkinan terburuk, generasi pengganti Orc yang sudah ada di dunia ini.

Berbeda dengan dunia yang ada di dalam dongeng dimana monster hanya _itu-itu saja_ ras dan jenis serta kemampuannya, dunia yang diciptakan oleh Astrid ini membuat kemampuan monster didalam dongeng tak lebih dari lelucon jika dibandingkan dengan aslinya.

Dalam dongeng ataupun buku cerita mengenai pahlawan dongeng, tak pernah diceritakan ada monster lemah yang makin kuat karena panjang hidup dan pengalaman yang mereka lewati. Disini hal itu berlaku, melalui segala pengalaman bertarung yang pernah monster hadapi, mereka akan semakin kuat. Dan karenanya, Naruto benci jika harus bertarung melawan entitas yang sudah hidup selama ratusan hingga ribuan tahun.

"Bisa aku tanyakan suatu hal?" Naruto membuka mulut setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu sempat tenggelam dalam renungannya.

"Tentu," Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Jika _quest_ ini sampai digandakan hadiahnya, mengapa tak ada satupun petualang yang mengambilnya? Apakah _quest_ ini baru dipasang ketika aku datang?"

Ini adalah keganjalan yang lain, tak mungkin tidak ada satupun petualang yang tidak tertarik untuk mengambil _quest_ mudah berhadiah meriah semacam ini.

"Pertanyaan yang pintar. _Quest_ ini telah dipasang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu," Shikamaru menjawab, ia menguap bosan setelahnya.

"Lalu dimana para petualang berada? Apakah semua dari mereka pergi piknik atau semacamnya ketika _quest_ muncul?"

"Itu karena mereka sedang melakukan _quest_ terberat yang lain..."

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat.

"Penaklukan Naga."

Pemuda gendut itu terkejut begitu mendengar apa isi dari _quest_ yang diambil semua petualang.

 _Dragons of Magic Knights Academy_

Didalam rimbunnya Hutan Naga Putih pada siang itu, Naruto terus berjalan semakin kedalam area hutan. Ia sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap wilayah Orc berada.

Jika apa yang dikatakan si resepsionis itu benar, maka dengan jumlah Orc yang berganda, mereka akan membuat sebuah Desa Orc. Adalah hal yang berbahaya jika membiarkan Desa Orc dibangun dekat dengan wilayah manusia, bisa saja sewaktu-waktu mereka melakukan serangan dan menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa.

Jika harus jujur, ia tidak mau bertarung dengan banyak monster berwajah babi dan bertaring itu dalam jumlah besar, itu terlalu menakutkan. Di dunia ini, babi sendiri tidak ada karena Astrid telah menciptakan Orc sebagai penggantinya, jadi kata _babi_ sendiri seharusnya juga tidak ada di dunia ini. Inilah hal pertama yang dulu pernah membuat seorang Namikaze Minato kebingungan.

"Apa-apaan para petualang itu?" Sambil sesekali mematahkan dahan pohon yang menghalangi, ia bergumam dengan kesal.

"Terlalu memprioritaskan Naga sehingga mengabaikan _quest_ lainnya..."

"Para pecundang sialan,"

Cahaya matahari yang menyusup ke dalam tempat ini semakin sedikit, terlalu banyak pohon yang berjejer secara berdempetan sehingga membuat sinar surya sukar untuk masuk ke dalam. Karena luasnya Hutan Naga Putih, akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan sebuah Desa Orc yang lokasinya tersamarkan oleh jejeran pohon-pohon. Jika ingin melakukan pencarian dengan cepat, maka sihir terbang akan sangat berguna.

"Tetapi... akan memalukan jika harus menggunakan wujud asliku untuk hal semacam itu,"

Tepat sekali, beralih ke wujud **_[Melchior]_** hanya untuk mencari markas Orc, apa kata dunia?

Dengan menambah kesabaran dan stamina ekstra untuk melewati jalanan yang tak dapat dikatakan datar tanpa halangan semacam hutan. Mematahkan dahan yang menghalangi ataupun melompati pohon yang telah tumbang, terus menerus melakukan hal itu hingga menemukan sebuah aliran sungai tigapuluh menit kemudian.

Karena sudah sore dan semenjak ia sampai di penginapan belum sekalipun merasakan dinginnya air dalam tenggorokan, godaan untuk membasuh muka dan meneguk air sungai itupun tak dapat dihentikan. Lemak dibalik kulit wajahnya bergerak kesana-kemari ketika _[Regular Knight]_ itu berlari kecil untuk menghilangkan dahaga dan menghapus peluh yang membasahi muka.

Sesampainya di tepi sungai yang kebetulan dikelilingi semak yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya, ia mencelupkan tangannya dan bermaksud untuk mengambil air segar tersebut untuk diminum dan membasuh muka sebelum...

Orc berwajah seperti habis _nyimeng ganja_ kencing di seberang sungai dan mencemari aliran air dengan air kencingnya, yang kemudian mengalir dan menyebar ke segala penjuru, termasuk di tepi sungai dimana Naruto berada.

 _Syuurrrrrr_

 _"Oorghh!"_

Dengan dengusan khas babi, makhluk itu sepertinya sedang tersenyum puas dengan bola mata sampai terjungkir keatas dikarenakan ia terlalu menikmati acara kencingnya.

Naruto _triggered_ , air yang seharusnya masih suci telah ternoda. Dengan kegiatan kencing Orc sebagai pelatuk, sebuah _aji-aji_ Naruto rapalkan.

 _"Melchior..."_

 _DUARRR_

Dengan sambaran petir kuning yang membutakan setiap mata yang melihatnya, kepala Naga berwarna hitam dengan gigi yang tajam dan mengintimidasi setiap makhluk yang melihatnya muncul di seberang Orc berada.

 _"Ngiikhh!"_

Terkejut sekaligus mengalami kebutaan sementara karena cahaya dan bunyi petir yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ketiadaan, Orc itu mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan air kencing yang membasahi pakaian bagian bawahnya. Waktu terkejut hingga mengucek mata, proses pembuangan _urine_ masih berlangsung, celana dari kulit pohon yang dipakai monster itu basah semua karena air seninya sendiri.

Ketika penglihatan monster itu telah kembali normal dan ia telah berhenti kencing, kedua matanya terbuka dan kemudian mendapati kepala Naga berwarna hitam dan berukuran kolosal sedang berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya, tubuhnya terlihat seperti lalat dihadapan Naga yang anehnya hanya muncul kepalanya saja itu. Mata merah menyala dengan pola rumit itu menatap dengan garang wajah Orc yang saat ini sedang bergetar ketakutan itu.

 ** _"Grrgghh..."_**

Uap menyembur dari lubang hidung Naga itu dan mengarah kepada Orc itu, kembali celana yang dipakai monster itu dibahasi oleh kencingnya sendiri – dia mengompol-, dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan dengan suara _"Ngiikhh!"_ khas Orc. Anehnya, ekspresi seperti habis _nyimeng ganja_ itu tidak hilang walaupun ia pingsan.

 _Brukk_

Orc itu pingsan, sementara sambaran petir kembali terjadi dan Naruto yang hanya memunculkan kepala Naganya saja kembali ke wujud normal dengan sejuta perasaan dongkol di hati.

Gertakan ala **_[Melchior]_** sukses.

Bisa saja Naruto menghabisi Orc itu dalam sekali gigit, namun tujuan ia masuk ke dalam hutan adalah mencari markas mereka. Sekarang, rasanya lehernya menjadi pegal karena habis ia tekuk-tekuk supaya tak kelihatan lebih tinggi dari pohon yang berada disekitarnya. Dia makhluk kolosal, sulit untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya yang berukuran sangat besar.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terpancing dengan begitu mudahnya oleh seekor Orc berwajah _nyimeng_ itu. Namun lihat sisi positifnya, sekarang ia telah berhasil memetakan hutan dan dengan mudah menemukan dimana lokasi Desa Orc yang ternyata tidak jauh dari sini.

Ketika Naruto berubah wujud menjadi Naga, walau hanya satu bagian tubuh saja, secara otomatis _radar_ Naga miliknya aktif dan memetakan daerah sekitar. Biasanya _radar_ ini sangat berguna ketika berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenal, Naruto bersyukur Naga memiliki kemampuan semacam ini.

Secara tidak langsung, ia baru saja menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mencari sarang Orc, kalian tahu? Namun pemuda itu pasti berdalih jika ia hanya menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menggertak Orc saja, _radar_ yang memetakan wilayah hutan sekaligus Desa Orc berada dianggap sebagai bonus. Teruslah memutarbalikkan fakta dan menyangkal, gendut.

Pria gendut itu juga sempat memetakan dan bahkan mengetahui tempat dimana Naga lain yang saat ini sedang bertarung habis-habisan dengan para petualang berada. Sepertinya Naga itu terkejut ketika _radar_ miliknya dengan milik Naruto saling berbenturan, namun Naruto tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. _Toh_ , Naga itu masih digolongkan muda dan belum berpengalaman. Berdasarkan _radar_ miliknya, Naga itu hanya setinggi sepuluh meter, tiga kali lebih kecil dari Naga pada umumnya.

Sudah saatnya ia kembali ke penginapan. Dengan menahan rasa haus, perjalanan selama satu jam harus ia tempuh untuk kembali.

 ** _TBC_**

 _Next chapter : Orc Hitam dan Cecunguknya, Naga yang Mengamuk di Desa!_

 ** _Akhirnya nih chapter done (") selanjutnya adalah chapter dimana Naruto akan beraksi layaknya pahlawan yang jelas-jelas gak bakal cocok sama tubuh gendut serta nista miliknya._**

 ** _Btw, Naruto bisa berubah jadi Naga walau cuma ngeluarin satu anggota tubuh aja. Contohnya kepalanya Naga, tapi tubuhnya masih orang gendut. Bisa juga dengan wujud sixpack sekseh kalo make wujud manusia Melchior. Intinya, Naruto bisa seenak jidat mengganti anggota tubuhnya sama tubuh Naga._**

 ** _Kalo kepala sama kaki tangannya manusia, tapi perutnya Naga gimana?_**

 ** _... pikir sendiri (")_**

 ** _[Melchior]_**

 ** _Ras : Manusia/Naga_**

 ** _Kelas : Regular Knight/Kamigoroshi no Ryu/Naga Pembunuh Dewa/Collosal Dragon_**

 ** _Ayah : Namikaze Minato/ Peter san Siro_**

 ** _Ibu : Ophis/ Envy Dragon Goddess_**

 ** _Tinggi badan : 180cm/200m++_**

 ** _Berat badan : Tidak sopan_**

 ** _Umur : 18 tahun/18 tahun_**

 ** _Kekuatan : [Crosce de Pietro], [Tidak Terbatas], [Absolut], dan lainnya (")_**

 ** _Senjata : Katana_**

 ** _Review, Favs, dan Folls kalian sangat berharga untuk membakar semangat Author untuk terus update dengan tenaga seperti kuda yang habis minum obat perkasa dan berjingkrak-jingkrak hingga keseleo kakinya (")_**

 ** _Wahai reader yang sebagiannya budiman dan sebagiannya lagi laknat sekalian, saya undur diri. Jangan pernah bully saya, karena kalo ngambek, bisa-bisa kehilangan skill nulis lagi :"v_**


End file.
